


The Start of a Superfamily

by Tieshima



Series: The Legacy [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Adoption, CKD, Chronic Illness, Fluff, HOW DO YOU PARENT?, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieshima/pseuds/Tieshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are Earth's mightiest heroes and the super husbands. They've decided that they are finally ready for the challenge of parenthood. Well, Steve has, Tony is just going with it and hoping for the best. Marianna is a child that is put in the foster system after a series of tragic events. She finally catches a break after talking to a stranger covered in spit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I've been working on. I have no idea how often it will update. It depends on how nice my creativity is to me. Watch the tags, they will change as the story progresses.

The street is dark and all the lights are off in the house at the end of the lane. All is silent. No crickets, no animals scurrying in the nearby nature preserve. Inside the home a little girl lays curled up in her bed clutching to her pillow. Her chest tightens and her face scrunches up at the uncomfortable thump of her heart against her ribcage. She buries herself further under the covers so only a tuff of wild brown hair can be seen.  


“NO! PLEA-“ The shout of a man is cut off and a thud is heard through the wall.  


“Mn?” Mari murmurs as she leans her head out from her cocoon. She looks towards the wall where she heard her father’s voice and wipes at the sleep congealed in the corners of her eyes. “Da?”  


She stares at the wall but only hears the shuffle of movement in the next room. With a yawn, she slides out of bed and stumbles to the door. She pulls it open and peeks out into the hall.  


“Da?” she calls in a louder voice. “Was that you?”  


Her eyes go down to the shadow moving under the door down the hall. The sound of shuffling paper and something knocking against the wardrobes can be heard through the door. Mari moves closer with soft footsteps.  


“Da? Mama?” she calls, moving closer to the door.  


All sound coming from the room stops and the shadow disappears from under the door. Mari purses her lips and glances back at her door before taking a deep breath and going up to open the door to her parent’s room. She looks around and is surprised to find the room in disarray. Clothes are hanging over the edge of drawers, the paper work from her father’s brief case is scattered around the floor, and the decorative box her mother kept her jewelry lays on the floor with its lid ripped off. She turns to her parents who are lying in bed, still.  


“Mama. Da,” she says as she reaches for her father’s shoulder and shakes it. “What happ…”  


A warm wetness spreads across her palm as she shakes her father’s shoulder. She pulls her hand back and tries to make out the stickiness on her hand. She goes to the lamp on the bedside table and pulls the chain. Her eyes widen when she sees the substance on her hand is red. She jerks her head up to her father’s sleeping form and sees red soaking into the sheets and splattered on the wall and across her parents’ bodies. Tremors quake through her body as her mouth struggles to form words.  


A low rumbling growl causes her body to stiffen. She turns slowly to look behind her as tears form in her eyes. The door to the closet creaks open and a bulky shape leans out of the door frame. Black shadow stretched over the hulking mass of a coiled predator. Sharp pointed fingers slide over the door and inky lips stretch across white needle like teeth into a wide smile. When a small whimper escapes past her lips the growl turns to a quiet, deep chuckle.  


“Run,” the creature rasps out before roaring and leaping forward.  


With a shriek she dives for the door and tears down the hall into her room. She slams the door and wretches the window on the opposite wall open. When she hears the crashing of the monster clambering down the hall, she ducks under the bed. The door to her bedroom slams open and she covers her mouth to hold in her yelp. She watches as dark legs move to the window and hears two sharp sniffs. The legs turn away from the window and step back to the middle of the room.  


“You’re still here, aren’t you Peterdottir. Come out, come out where ever you are.” It punctuates its sentence by throwing the dresser across the room.  


Despite the hand clasped tightly across her mouth a squeak escapes.  


The monster which had taken to tearing through her closet did not miss the little sound and takes a step towards the bed.  


“Come out and play little Peterdottir.” The hulking form comes to stand inches in front of the shaking toddler. “Are you under here?”  


Mari shakes uncontrollably as tips of a dark clawed hand reach under the bed. She jumps at the sound of a sharp chirping. The hand jerks back and the monster stands. It growls deep in its chest as the chirping cuts off with a beep.  


“You’re lucky little one,” the deep raspy voice hisses. “It seems I have to leave you now. But know this, if you tell anyone about me I’ll rip you limb from limb. Slowly.”  


The chirping starts up again and is cut off with another beep. Mari watches as the looming figure moves to the window and disappears out it. She does not dare move. She stays under the bed and tries her best muffle her sobs into the carpet.  


A year later…  
Ironman rockets through the skies and comes to land in front of the concrete building. Tony steps out of his suit and onto the sidewalk, walking briskly past the black car, with his bored bodyguard leaning against it, and towards the entrance.  


“You’re late,” says Happy.  


“Close but I go by Tony,” he says back over his shoulder before passing through the doors.  


He walks down the hall lined with offices before strolling into the one he is looking for.  


“Hey! Hope you didn’t start the fun without me.”  


The billionaire leans over and places a kiss on his frowning husband’s cheek before taking a seat next to him.  


“You’re late.” Steve snaps.  


“Your pet names for me aren’t as cute as they used to be.”  


“Um,” a portly woman sitting behind the desk opposite them breaks in. “Now that Mr. Stark is here, maybe we can proceed with things?”  


“Proceed away,” says Tony.  


“Well you’re past most of the paperwork and you’ve been cleared to have a child placed with you. Now it is just a matter of matching you up with one. You were wanting to adopt an infant boy?”  


“Yes. We’ve talked about this a lot and we want a boy,” says Steve.  


“We have a handful of boys in our nursery. Would you like to meet them now? See if any are a good fit?”  


“Of course. We can’t wait to start a family,” says Steve as an excited smile stretches across his face.  


Tony can’t help the small smile that appears on his, even if it does not reach his eyes as he watches his husband.  


“Well then,” says the caseworker as she stands, gathering files in her hands. “Just follow me.”  


Steve gets up and takes a step to follow her but pauses when Tony only stands and stays rooted to the spot by his seat.  


“Tony, they’re children, not Doombots. You’ll be fine.”  


“To be honest I’d rather face the Doombots.”  


Steve gives Tony a smirk before taking his hand and pulling him down the hallways the caseworker leads them down. After a few turns that take them into the middle of the building they come to a nursery. The room is filled with whining infants and young toddlers that still wobble on unsteady legs. The two heroes interact with the kids. Steve is a natural that soon has the little ones tugging at him for attention. Tony is awkwardly bouncing the first baby he is given before it spews spit up onto his suit. His face scrunches up in horrified disgust and he stills.  


“Steve. Steve. STEEEEVE.”  


“Hm? Oh!” Steve stands and takes the baby from Tony’s outstretched arms. “Why don’t you go clean up?”  


“Yeah.” Tony turns and grabs a box of wipes as he retreats out the door. He wipes at his suit hoping that the damp toilettes can save his suit. “Ew.”  


Tony’s head jerks up when he sees a fast moving figure out of the corner of his eye. His body tenses for a fight before he gets a better look at it. He watches as a young girl with fluffy brown hair race down the hall. She stumbles to a halt when she passes the potted plant sitting next to the bench Tony is standing in front of. She back pedals and jerks the fake plant and dirt out of its large pot. She climbs into the pot and replaces the plastic shrubbery back over the top. Tony arches an eye brow when he hears a winding noise from the inhabited pot. The plant pops back up and a small arm escapes out to place a windup toy on the ground. When she lets go the toy goes racing down the hall and bounces off the walls. He watches as the toy disappears around the corner.  


“Marianna!”  


He turns again to find a frazzled looking woman run past him and down the hall. He watches her disappear around the corner after the toy and stares. He waits a moment before turning to the potted plant.  


“She’s gone.”  


“She hasn’t doubled back?” asks a muffled voice.  


He looks back one more time before taking a seat on the bench and setting the used wipes aside. “Nope.”  


He hears a sigh of relief before the plant moves again and a young girl climbs out of the pot and onto the bench next to him.  


“Woo! That was close!” she says, trying to catch her breath. After her chest slowly stops heaving she turns to eye the well-dressed man up and down. “You’re Tony Stark, aren’t you?”  


“Yep. The one and only.”  


“The famous people channel says you and Captain Rogers are looking to adopt. The spit up stain on your shirt says you’re looking at babies.”  


“Just one. A boy.”  


“Might I suggest you adopt one of the older boys instead? Babies get adopted all the time. They’ll find a home. But the older kids have a tougher time because they aren’t as cute. I-I think Ivan Smith would be a good fit for you guys. He’s s-smart and really go-good at sports.” Tony smiles as she struggles to form her words clearly and stumbles over certain pronunciations. “But um Richie Volcrum would be good too. He can belch his ABCs backwards. I don’t know about you but I can’t belch past h going forward. Oh and there’s a boy who’s at the same foster home as me that is really good at guitar. I mean he’s still learning and stuff but he’s pretty awesome for six. His name is Lance Alvers.”  


“What about the girls? Think any of them would be a good fit?”  


“Well there’s Juli Albatross she’s the fastest puzzle piecer togetherer I know. And then there’s Winivere Clothem who tells the funniest jokes. Like,” she pauses to snicker. “Like what is a goose’s least,” she breaks off to snicker again. “What is a goose’s least favorite pie?”  


“What?” he asks smirking.  


“G-GOOSEBERRY!” she stutters out before collapsing into laughter.  


“What about you?”  


“Well, my Mama used to make a lamb pie that was dreadful but chicken pot pie is the product of Sata-“  


“No, what are you’re good points?”  


“My good…oh you don’t want me. I’m de-I’m defoonk-I’m broken.”  


“People aren’t machines that can be broken. Or at least that’s what Steve tells me.”  


“Well I am,” she says as she pulls her shirt up.  


Tony looks and sees a kidney pump imbedded in her stomach.  


“I have CKD. Ch-chronic Kidney Disease.” She puts her shirt back down. “Parents want healthy kids. Not ones that are gonna die in ten years…and I have ADHD. That puts people off a bit.”  


“Amen to that.”  


“Marianna Peterdottir!” a shrill voice yells.  


“Uh-oh,” murmurs Mari.  


Tony turns and frowns to see the frazzled social worker stomping back down the hall. Her shoes make loud snapping noises as they make contact with the tile floor.  


“How many times have I told you not to run off!?! Now stop bothering this man and get going. We’re late for your doctor’s appointment.”  


“I don’t want to go to the doctors,” says Mari as she hops down from the bench and stomps her foot. “They just tut around and don’t ever have anything good to say. Last time I went they put a tube in my tummy!”  


“Get moving, now. I’m done playing your games. Sorry sir.”  


“She wasn’t a problem,” Tony said as he stood from the bench.  


“I find that hard to believe.”  


Mari flicks her tongue out at the social worker.  


“Come on. Let’s go.”  


The social worker holds her hand out to Mari.  


Mari only sighs and takes the hand. Before the woman can start leading the way she turns to Tony and says, “Don’t forget what I said about those kids.”  


“I won’t,” he answers and watches her leave with a thoughtful frown on his face. He sits back down, thinking over the nagging feeling in his gut.  


Just as the social worker and the little girl disappear around the corner Steve pops his head out of the nursery.  


“Tony? You’ve been out here while.”  


“Hm? Oh yeah. I’ve been thinking…”  


“About what?” Steve asks as he comes out into the hall and joins Tony on the bench.  


The former playboy is silent for quite a while before he says, “Do we really want a boy?”  


“Pip, we’ve talked about this, you’re ready to be a dad and so am I. Don’t back out now.”  


“I’m not backing out. It’s just boys are so rowdy and dirty and when they hit puberty they are constantly humping everything.”  


“Like you’re one to talk.”  


Tony gives him a tired annoyed look. “I was just thinking that girls are so much easier and cleaner.”  


“What about all those raging hormones and periods you were so terrified of?”  


“All teenagers have hormones Steve; at least in girls we can combat it with chocolate. As for the periods….well….we can ask Pepper.”  



	2. Chapter 2

Steve places his hand on Tony’s bouncing thigh. Tony stills and looks into the deep blue eyes of his husband. The brunette gives him a forced smile before staring back out the windows of the lobby. They are sitting in the cushioned chairs of Avengers Tower waiting for the arrival of the biggest change in their lives since they said “I do”. Tony was having trouble staying still as anxiety rolled off him in waves. Steve watched quietly, giving his husband firm touches here and there to remind him he was not doing this alone. Tony suddenly stands and straightens his suit as a beaten up Honda parks across the street. Steve looks up to see Mari’s social worker, he’s pretty sure her name is Ms. Flander; help her out of the car. When she stepped away to remove a large roller out of the trunk, Mari threaded her arms through the straps of a purple backpack. He stands and takes Tony’s hand in his own. This is actually happening. Through all the arguments, paper work, and red tape, they’re finally starting their family. 

The worker escorts Mari across the street and walks her up to the building. The worker walks up to the entrance but Mari pauses to look at the glass. At first Steve thinks she’s staring at them but he realizes her gaze does not go past the glass. Steve thinks she must have caught sight of something in the reflection. Ms. Flander turns to hold the door open for her and frowns when Mari is not right behind her. She heaves a frustrated sigh and barks her name at her. Mari jumps and scuffles into the building, while tugging at her hair. 

_Seems like we’re not the only ones that are nervous._ Steve thinks to himself. 

“Sorry we’re late. We got a little sidetracked,” says Ms. Flander. 

“It’s no problem ma’am.” Steve kneels down and ducks his head a little. “Hello Mari. It’s nice to see you again.” 

Ms. Flander looks down to give Mari a reassuring smile but sees Mari is still looking over her shoulder. She shakes her arm. Mari snaps her head back to look at her and the social worker jerks her head towards Steve. Mari turns her gaze forward and Steve feels his smile broaden when her face lights up. 

“H-hi M-Mr. Captain Sir. Hi Mr. Stark.” 

“No need to be so formal. You can call us Steve and Tony or something else if you want. We’re family now. No Misters needed,” says Steve. 

Mari smiles wide and looks down at her shoes. 

“So,” says Tony as he rubs his hands together and plasters the “Stark Smirk” across his face. “You want to come upstairs and see your new home?” 

Mari begins to jump up and down with excitement, “Yeahyeah-ow.” She holds her stomach. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks and reaches a hand out to steady her. He looks up when Ms. Flander sighs again. 

“She’s been picking at her pump again. Her doctor has already taken care of it but he suggested,” here she gives Mari a pointed look, “that she take it easy.” 

Mari pouts and blows raspberries at her. 

“How about I carry you upstairs then, huh?” 

“No thanks. I’m a big girl.” She starts to flap her arms up and down and looks to Tony. “Which way? Which way? Which way?” 

Ms. Flanders sighs in frustration again and holds Mari’s arms against her sides. Mari glances up before beginning to jitter. 

“Right this way ma’am,” says Steve. 

He stands, taking Mari’s suitcase in hand, and leading them towards the elevators with Tony a few steps ahead. As they pass the front desk, a man in a black suit steps in front of them and turns to Ms. Flander. 

“Arms out,” he says to her as he holds up a scanner wand. 

The social worker turns to stare at Steve and Tony with an arched brow. 

“This is Happy. He’s head of security,” Steve says. 

“And as you can see, he’s a little ‘security happy’. Heh,” Tony chuckled at his own joke. 

“That’s what you pay me for,” Happy said as he waved the wand over Ms. Flander’s raised arms and her other limbs. When it beeps over her wrist she jerks her sleeve up to reveal her watch. Happy moves onto a pat down. As he steps away and Mari hops closer, holding her arms out. 

“Me next! Me next!” she says. 

“Well look at that, someone who actually wants to cooperate.” 

Happy begins the process all over again as Mari looks up to Steve and Tony and asks, “Do I get a lawyer appointed to me if I can’t afford one?” 

“We’re a private facility that handles super-secret projects for the government. So, no. You’d just disappear,” says Tony. 

“TONY!” Steve scolds as Mari starts to giggle. 

“What?” Tony asks, shrugging his shoulders. “SHE got the joke.” 

The soldier just rolls his eyes. 

“They’re clear,” says Happy as he steps back. 

“Oh good because I’ve always feared the day when Avengers Tower would be attacked by a FIVE YEAR OLD.” 

“He’s just doing his job. Now,” Steve turns to Mari and Ms. Flander. “If you’ll follow me this way ladies.” 

They resume their trek to the elevator. When they come up to the door Tony taps a code into a keypad next to it. The doors open and they step in. 

“Welcome back sir. Captain,” says a voice from above. 

“Who’s that?” asks Mari, looking up and around at the ceiling. 

“My name is J.A.R.V.I.S.” 

Tony smirks down at Mari and says, “Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.” 

Mari tilts her head. 

“He’s the computer that runs most of Tony’s life,” Steve explains. 

Mari gasps. “Are you telling me he’s the house?” 

“He’s a bit mor-“ Tony begins. 

“Yes.” 

Tony turns and gives his husband an annoyed frown. Ignoring this, Mari gasps and turns to her social worker. 

“You didn’t tell me they have a talking house!” She then turns back to the husbands. “I can’t believe you have an actual talking house! C-can I see his programming!?!?!” 

“Sure. After we get you settled though,” says Tony. 

She hugs herself and curls into a ball. “Little nerd dreams DO come true.” 

“I didn’t realize you were so interested in computers,” says Steve. 

Ms. Flander scoffs and says, “I wouldn’t leave her alone with any of your computers if I were you.” 

“Why?” 

“She…is still learning the concept of boundaries.” 

“If you don’t want me on your computer then stop picking passwords named after your kitty cats.” 

Ms. Flander shoots a glare at her. 

At that moment the elevator doors open. Mari’s runs out, down the hall, and into the main living area. There’s a large sixty inch TV mounted into an entertainment center with two plush couches and a matching arm chair facing it. Across from that is a kitchen with a breakfast bar and all the latest appliances. There was a small table with chairs just off to the side of that. But the main feature was the back wall. The entire wall was a shock proof glass that looked onto the large deck and the city beyond it. Mari runs up and presses herself against the glass. 

“Wow,” she murmurs. “You can see soooo much.” 

Steve puts the suitcase next to the center couch and goes to kneel next to her. “My heart will always belong to Brooklyn but I will admit that this view is pretty nice.” 

“I’ve been to Brooklyn!” 

“Really? Do anything fun there?” 

“Not really. I used to get my di…di…al…” 

“Dialysis?” 

“Yeah. I used to go to a clinic there to get that.” 

“Speaking of which,” says Ms. Flander as she hands Tony a thick file. Steve and Mari turn. “This is everything you need to know about her health conditions. You’ve already gone through training about how to work her dialysis machine but that has a current list of all her medications and numbers to her doctors. Read it and follow it closely.” 

Tony flips through it. “Don’t worry; Cap here is all about routine…you’ve got her on some pretty serious medications…” 

“She has some pretty serious conditions.” 

Mari looks back out at the city skyline. “I get sick a lot…” 

Steve pats her shoulder. “That’s okay. When I was your age, I got sick a lot too.” 

She looks at him confused. “But…you’re Captain America.” 

“Yeah but before that I was just a little guy from Brooklyn.” 

“You were little?” she scoffs. 

“Yep. I was even smaller than Tony.” 

“Hey! I only look small standing next to YOU Captain Miracle Grow.” 

“Yeah? What about when you stand next to Pepper?” 

“Have you seen her heels?” 

“Face it Tony, you got the short end of the genetic stick.” 

“Was that because he couldn’t reach the tall end?” asks Mari. 

Steve snorts and starts laughing uncontrollably. Mari snickers next to him. 

“I believe the young Miss will fit in just fine sir,” says JARVIS. 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Of course she will.” He turns back to the social worker. “Aside from getting the rest of her stuff, what else do we need to get from you?” 

“You already have everything she owns.” 

Tony looks between the suitcase and the backpack on her shoulders with a frown. The suitcase is large but with the dialysis machine in it there cannot be much room for anything else. 

“I’ll be by in a week to check on things. In the meantime, if you have any questions you have my contact information. Marianna, a moment?” She meets Mari halfway and kneels down speaking in a whisper. “Marianna, they have the means to give you everything you need here. You know how hard it is to find a family that can do that. Don’t mess it up with these ones too.” 

Mari nods not meeting her eyes. 

Ms. Flander smiles. “Good girl.” She stands. “Alright. I will see you gentlemen hopefully in a week. 

Tony grunts, not looking up from the file in his hands. Steve stands and leads her back to the elevator. “Ma’am.” 

Tony watches out of the corner of his eye and listens for the lift to move. Once he hears it he snaps the file shut again and turns to Mari. “Okay! Who wants to see their room?” 

Mari waves her hand. “I do! I do!” 

“Right this way your majesty.” Tony says with a small bow before walking down a hall to the left of the entertainment center. 

Mari races after him but trips over her feet. Steve rushes over and helps her back up. She chirps a small thank you before meeting Tony at a closed bedroom door. Steve joins them as Tony opens it and turns on the light. Mari’s eyes fall onto the queen sized bed covered in stuffed animals in the spacious bedroom. She makes a quiet squealing sound as she bites her bottom lip in excitement. She takes a step inside to look around. Tony steps in around her and circles the room. 

“Ok over here you have your dresser and vanity WHICH,” he pulls a remote out from the drawer in the nightstand and hits a button. “Doubles as your TV.” He turns it off then returns the remote to its drawer. “You’ve got a desk over there, here’s your toy chest and book shelf. We can put your dialysis machine over here.” 

Steve kneels down next to her. “We weren’t sure how much you’d be bringing but we can go shopping tomorrow for more clothes and toys if you want.” 

“Speaking of toys, THESE,” Tony motions with wide arms to the stuffed animals on the bed. “All yours. And over here is your closet.” 

Mari’s smiling face drops as he approaches the door. In her head she hears growling and a low whisper. She lets out a small whine. 

Steve looks down and arches an eyebrow. “Mari?” 

“A nice big walk in-“ Tony reaches out to open the closet. 

“NO DON’T!” Mari yells as she throws herself against the door. 

Tony arches an eyebrow and tilts his head at her. “Don’t like closets?” 

“Um…” she looks between the two heroes with wide, scared eyes. “Um…MEOW!” 

“What?” Tony asks. 

She slides the laundry hamper in front of the closet and runs out of the room singing the meow mix theme song. “MEOW MEOW MEOWMEOW!” 

They stare at the doorway after her. 

“I know I didn’t read all the parenting books I probably should have buuuuut that was weird right?” Tony asks. 

Steve stands and goes out into the hall. “Hey Mari?” 

There is a yelp and a thud. The two heroes race down the hall, frantic. When they get to the living room Mari is sprawled across her luggage case and holding her head sniffling. 

“Kiddo?” Steve asks, coming close to help her sit up and take off her backpack. “What happened? Did you trip?” 

She nods and starts crying. 

Steve picks her up and puts her on his lap. He then rubs her shoulder making small shushing sounds. “It’s okay. Let me take a look.” 

While Steve looks at her head, Tony stands there, shifting from foot to foot. He reaches his hand out twice but each time it drops when he thinks better of it. He coughs once. “So, uh, what’s the prognosis Cap? Should I start building bionic parts for her or what?” 

He gives Tony an exasperated smirk before ruffling Mari’s hair with a gentle hand. “I think we’ll be fine after some ice cream.” 

Her head jerks up. “Ice cream?” 

“Ah look! It’s a miracle!” says Tony. 

“It’s right over in the kitchen here.” Steve takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen. He sits her at the breakfast bar. 

They spend the rest of the day acclimating Mari to the tower and Jarvis, including entering her into the security system. At lunch they order Chinese takeout and for dinner it was an introduction to family shawarma night. After a game of Candyland, a bath, and a dialysis session, Mari was put to bed. 

Steve tucks the blankets around her and puts a stuffed dragon under the covers with her. “There we go. Now, do you remember where our bedroom is?” 

She nods. “Two doors down, on the left." 

“And which is your left?” Tony asks. 

“…….thiiiiiiiiii-,” She slowly starts to raise her right hand. Tony subtly points to her other one and she puts that one up instead. “-iis one! 

“There we go.” Tony chuckles. He then goes to her closet door to move her hamper back. 

“NO DON’T!” she cries. 

They jump and look at her before Tony asks, “Why not?” 

She slides under the covers a little further. “J-just don’t…” 

Steve looks between Mari and the closet door. “Are you afraid that there is a monster in your closet?” 

She averts her eyes. 

“There’s nothing to worry about Kiddo.” Tony says. “Here, watch this. Jarvis, run a scan. How many biologicals are on this floor?” 

“….I detect three hearts sir. Yours, the Captain’s, and Miss Mari’s.” 

“See? Just us,” Tony tells her. 

“You’re sure?” she asks. 

“If Jarvis says nobody is in there, nobody’s in there.” When she still seems apprehensive he gives her the signature Stark smirk. “Hey, you’re in a room with two of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. I guarantee that if there is anything in that closet we can kick it’s a-“ He stutters at the death glare Steve gives him. “-ppendages.” 

She looks to Steve. “Really?” 

“We’d never let anything hurt you.” 

She looks to Tony and he nods. She settles for that and pulls the covers further up. 

Tony opens the door at a slow pace and reveals that it is empty aside from what few clothes she brought. “See?” He gets in and hits the light switch. “Nothing except a few clothes, shoes, your suitcase, and a very good looking scientist.” 

Mari giggles. 

“Are you satisfied enough to go to sleep now?” Steve asks. 

She nods and rolls on her side. “G’night.” 

“Goodnight.” Steve kisses her forehead. “Sweet dreams.” He goes to the door. 

Tony switches off the light and leaves the closet, closing the door behind him. He ruffles her hair on his way to Steve. “Welcome to the family Kiddo.” 

“Night night.” 

The door shuts with a soft click and Mari closes her eyes with a wide grin on her face. 

Thump. 

Her eyes shoot open and her smile falls. With a slow turn, she looks to the closet door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNDUNDUUUUUN!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up sooner but you can thank a certain AKACHAN FOR DISTRACTING ME. Anyway, enjoy the fluff.

Steve zips up his jacket as he walks down the hall to head out on his morning run. As he passes Mari’s door he stops and stares at it with a small smile. It was still hard to believe that this was happening. Steve could still remember the painful squeeze in his chest when he had been plummeting toward the ice and realized he was not getting the future that he and Peggy talked about. Then the sad resignation when he had woken up seventy years later and found his world was gone. Even when he had gone through the awkward courting that Steve and Tony called their dating life he had accepted that kids just were not going to happen for him. But when the self-proclaimed playboy had surprised him with a proposal he had begun to entertain the idea again. Finally, things were working out for him. Not in quite the order he had planned but like his mother always told him, beggars cannot be choosers. 

He decides to check in on her before he heads out. He cracks the door open wide enough to poke his head through and hopes he does not wake her. His heart drops to his stomach when he sees an empty bed. 

He bursts through the door and jerks the covers back calling, “Mari!?! Mari where are you!?!” 

He darts around the room looking in anything big enough to hide her. He flings open the closet door and steps over the fallen suitcase. He’s moving to check the hamper when he hears a small yawn. He spins around and scans the room. 

“Mari?” 

He hears a grumbled reply come from under the bed. He kneels down and heaves a sigh of relief when he sees Mari curled up around her stuffed dragon. 

“There you are. Mari? Kiddo?” He reaches under and goes to slide her out. He pulls his hand back when she jerks awake at his touch and starts to hyperventilate. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay. It’s just me. What are you doing under the bed?” 

“U-um…sleeping?” she squeaks. 

“Come on. Out from under there you little bed bug,” he says as he slides her out and lifts her up to sit on the bed. He remains kneeling in front of her and she rubs the sleep from her eyes. “Why were you under the bed? Did you have a nightmare?” 

She only averts her eyes away from him and tugs at her hair. 

“…you could have come to me and Tony if you were scared. We don’t mind getting woken up.” 

“…people always say that…until it happens for the fifth night in a row…” 

“Don’t worry about that. Tony and I have nightmares all the time. More likely than not, we’ll already be awake.” 

“What do two super heroes have to be afraid of?” 

“Let’s go have an early breakfast,” Steve says instead. “I make a mean scrambled eggs and toast.” 

“How about a nice one?” 

“I make those too,” he chuckles. 

Steve then picks her up and takes her out to the kitchen. Mari sits on a stool at the breakfast bar as she watches Steve prepare a large amount of eggs and bacon. He was telling her about how he and Tony met when they heard a loud yelp. 

“OH MY GOD! JARVIS! FIND MARI BEFORE STEVE GETS BACK! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! I’VE ONLY BEEN A FATHER FOR TWENTY HOURS AN-” Tony comes running out into the living area and slows when he sees Mari staring at him from the stool. “-nnnnnnd you’re out here.” 

Steve snickers as he portions out food onto their plates. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” Tony snaps as he moves to the coffee maker. “Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be out jogging circles around Sam going, ‘On your left’?” 

“You make it sound like I go out jogging for the sole purpose of annoying him.” Steve says as he slides Mari her plate. 

“I would.” Tony smirks and kisses his husband’s cheek. 

“Yeah, we all know your love of being a real pill, which reminds me.” Steve goes to the cabinet and pulls out Mari’s medication box. “Let’s get these sorted before you start eating.” 

Tony grabs one of the bottles Steve placed on the counter and takes a closer look at it. “Ah. My arch-nemesis. Adderall, we meet again.” 

“You were on Adderall?” Steve asks and quirks a brow at him. 

“Pepper had me go to a doctor and they prescribed it for a while. Didn’t like the side effects.” 

“Neither do I…” Mari mumbled. 

Steve takes the bottle and shakes out her dosage. “Well it’s supposed to make you feel better sooooo,” he slides over the medication and a glass of water. “Have at it Kiddo.” 

Mari scrunches her face up but downs the medications anyway. 

Tony sits with his cup of coffee and examines the bottles. “You’re awfully young to be on so many pills.” 

“I’m young to be worrying about kidney failure.” 

“Touché.” 

Steve puts a plate in front of Tony and sits on the other side of Mari with his own. “It still seems a bit excessive. Not all of those are related to her CKD. Should we have Bruce look at them?” 

“Eh, we might as well get the ball rolling on our own pediatrician. You know how he keeps insisting he’s ‘not that that kind of doctor’.” 

“Only so you will stop treating him like your personal WebMD.” 

“Jarvis you still have that list we put together when we were originally looking at adoption?” 

“Of course sir.” 

Steve picked up the Stark Tab next to him and hands it to his husband over Mari’s head. 

“What about you Kiddo?” asks Tony. “You okay with going to another doctor?” 

“I’d rather not go to one at all…” she says as she moves eggs around on her plate. 

“I know it sucks being sick but we just want to keep you as healthy as possible,” says Steve. 

Mari’s only reply was to blow raspberries at him. 

Steve chuckles and says, “We really just want to make sure you’re ok. I mean, we wouldn’t want you to be sick for the party.” 

Mari stiffens and looks between the two. “Party? What party?” 

“Oh. Damn,” groans Tony. “I forgot about that. Is it possible to postpone that? I’m really enjoying not finding Barton’s dirty socks on my coffee table. Or his ass on my couch.” 

“TONY!” 

“Oops.” Tony glances down at Mari and then back up to his husband sheepishly. “I mean…tushie?” 

“Y-you should know I’m not good in social settings…” says Mari. 

“That’s okay,” Steve says. “You won’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. This is just a way to introduce you to our friends in a…controlled and safe environment.” 

“You do remember we invited Barton and Thor right?” asks Tony with a mouthful of bacon. 

Steve glares at Tony and says, “The point is, you have nothing to worry about because everyone is going to love you. You don’t have to be scared.” 

Mari makes a pouting face. “…when is it?” 

“The day after tomorrow.” 

Mari sighs and she goes back to eating her eggs with slumped shoulders. 

Steve leans down and lowers his voice to a gentle timbre. “Hey. It’s okay. I can understand why you’re nervous but you don’t have to be. Tony and I just want you to meet everyone because you’ll be seeing them a lot around here.” 

“For some reason everyone has decided our floor is the communal floor.” Tony says and then mumbles into his coffee, “As if free rent wasn’t enough…” 

Steve sits back up and gives Tony an amused and tired smile. He then returns to the pile of eggs and bacon in front of him. 

“Wait. Everyone lives in this building?” She looks down at the floor. “There’s an Avenger right below us?” 

“Actually my lab is right below us,” says Tony. 

“Which is why Clint is directly below that,” adds Steve. 

“With him being deaf and all. The explosions don’t bother him much.” 

“Explosions? Wh-what do you do in your lab!?!” She looks to Tony with wide eyes. 

“Nothing too dangerous,” says Steve in an assuring voice. 

“To everyone outside the lab,” Tony mumbles into his coffee cup. 

Steve reaches over and whacks him upside the head. 

Tony yelps and coughs some of the coffee back into the cup. “Ow! What!?!” 

Mari giggles and eats the last of her eggs. “Are we still shopping today?” 

“And get a chance to spoil you rotten and turn you into a stereotypical rich kid? Definitely,” says Tony. 

Steve quickly stuffs the last of his breakfast in his mouth and chases it down with orange juice before he stands. As he lifts Mari off the stool he says, “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for the day. Tony think you can handle dishes?” 

Tony grunts and gathers the dishes. “Why don’t we have a house keeper again?” 

Steve takes Mari’s hand and leads her back towards her room. Over his shoulder he says, “Surprisingly enough, none of them wanted to work for us after Loki turned the last one into a frog.” 

“We got her turned back! Eventually…” 

After clean up and prep the new family eventually make it out to the car. The following debate of where to shop was solved with a coin toss. Tony won which meant flashy and overly expensive. They arrive at a posh child’s boutique. Steve and Tony at first try to have Mari pick out her outfits but they give it up as a lost cause when she becomes distracted by the multicolored size tags that have fallen off some of the hangers and starts disappearing into the center of the circular racks to collect them. They agree that she may be better suited to a consultant position. 

“What about this?” Tony asks as he creates an opening in the layers of clothes to show the shirt he is holding up for Mari. 

Mari looks up from examining the red plastic tag etched with a cursive M. The shirt Tony is holding up is a deep pink with a glittering metallic butterfly and tuffs of pink tulle attached to the bottom. She scrunches up her face and says, “It’s pink.” 

“How about these?” Steve asks from the other side of the rack. 

As Mari turns and tries to burrow her head out the other side of the hanging of clothes she hears Tony say, “Purple and yellow? Really Steve? At least try to coordinate. Here.” She pokes her head out in time to see him trade a pair of jeans with silver stitching and a pale grey scarf with the yellow leggings Steve was holding. Steve rolls his eyes before turning back to Mari. 

“Do you like these?” 

She nods, coming out into the open. She reaches out and rubs the soft material of the scarf between her fingers. 

“Why don’t we go try these on?” Steve says as he turns. He stops and looks down when he feels her tug at the clothes he is holding. 

“I can do it. I’m a big girl.” She tugs at them one more time before he releases them with a chuckle. 

“Well why don’t I wait outside the door?” Steve said as he followed Mari. 

“No.” She turns on him and makes a sweeping motion with her leg across the entrance to the changing rooms. “This is a bye-bye boy zone. Bye-bye boy.” She then turns her back on the laughing solider and walks down the hall. 

She passes all the closed doors until she sees one that is open at the end of the hall. She peaks her head inside it when suddenly the door behind her flies open causing her to jump and yelp. She turns and releases her breath when it turns out to be a young blonde girl. The preschooler skips out to stand in front of the full length mirror halfway between the two sides of the hall. The girl has platinum blonde hair rolled into ringlets and is wearing a white canvas shirt and pastel floral pants. She had started making poses and kissy faces at her reflection. 

“Everything ok Kiddo?” 

Mari turns and looks to the other end of the hall. Steve is leaning around the corner looking at her with a small frown and worried eyes. 

“Yeah. I’m ok.” 

“You sure?” 

Mari nods. 

“Ok. We’re just right out here.” He says as he points to one of the nearby racks. 

Mari nods again and sees him move away. 

“So you’re the new Stark.” 

Mari turns to see the blonde girl looking her up and down. 

“I was adopted by Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers…” 

“Mr. Stark? Wow. They don’t even let you call them Daddy?” 

“We just haven’t talked about it.” Mari tugs at her hair and looks at her scuffed sneakers. 

The girl turns back to the mirror and fluffs her hair. “Well since you’re here let’s talk about our relationship.” 

“Ours?” 

“Yes. I’m an Osborne. You’re a Stark. We don’t get along.” 

“Why?” 

“I just said why. I’m an Osborne. You’re a Stark.” 

“That’s it? Isn’t that silly? We don’t even know each other’s first names yet.” 

“That’s just how it is. My father says so.” 

“Couldn’t he be wrong?” 

The girl turns to glare at Mari. “No. He’s never wrong. And neither am I. Better get that into your head now Stark.” 

The girl spins on her heal and marches down the hall. 

“My name is Mari you know!” 

“Harri. Ta-ta!” And with that she disappeared around the corner. 

“You forgot your things!” Mari calls after her. “...Meanie head…” 

Mari goes into the room and changes. When she emerges and goes to show Steve and Tony the frown is still etched on her face. 

“Uh-oh,” Tony says when he sees her. “Don’t like it?” 

“Do I have to hate Osbornes?” 

“No but why wouldn’t you? Ooof!” Tony rubs at his ribs where Steve elbowed him. “You know you don’t do that as gently as you think you do.” 

Steve runs his fingers over the abused spot in apology before kneeling in front of Mari. “Where is this coming from?” 

“I met Harri Osborne in the dressing rooms…she said Starks and Osbornes are supposed to hate each other.” 

“That sounds about right,” says Tony. 

“Stop helping Pip,” says Steve. “Look Kiddo, why don’t you meet Norman and Harri a few times and form your own opinion. Your case agent said you like science. Well what do scientists do? They gather evidence-“ 

“And form conclusions based on that evidence,” Mari finished. 

“That’s right. Now, how do the clothes fit?” 

“Good.” 

“Good. Go try these ones as well please,” Steve says as he hands an armful of clothes to her. 

When she turns back down the hall Steve stands and turns to see Tony giving him a sly smile. “What?” 

“Look at you, using science references. Soon you’ll be able to tell between the different ‘forms of electricity’.” 

Steve frowns and gives his husband a tired glare. “You are never going let that go are you?" 

“Only when it stops being funny,” says Tony as he leans up and kisses the soldier. 

They purchase a new wardrobe for Mari, the majority of which consisted of jeans and colorful long sleeved shirts. After stopping for lunch, the family embarked to a toy store and a book store. Tony and Steve were surprised to find amoung the children’s classics she picked out she had also found a few scientific journals she wanted. The new parents also found a few books to aid them in their training. Cook books. Once they arrive back at the tower they find places for Mari’s new belongings. When the sorting turns into a nerf battle Jarvis reminds them that the hour for dinner is approaching. They go to the kitchen and Steve puts the cook books labeled ‘Kidney Friendly’ and ‘Food for the Soul, Heart, and Kidney’ in front of Mari on the counter of the breakfast bar. 

“You pick whatever you want Kiddo. Tonight is your choice,” Steve tells her. 

“Pick anything. We’ve got the fridge stocked for Armageddon and Thor,” Tony says. 

Mari glances at each of them before pulling the top book closer and flipping through the pages. She pauses halfway through and turns the book towards the two adults. “This one.” 

“Curried turkey casserole it is!” Tony reads off before going to the fridge with a flourish. 

Steve leaned to get a closer look and glanced over the page. “Are you sure about this Tony? Remember the last time we tried to work with turkey? I lost an eyebrow and you singed part of your goatee off.” 

“Hey! That is the talk of a quitter! Are Earth’s Mightiest Heroes quitters, soldier?” Tony asks as he loads the ingredients onto the counter. 

“No sir.” Steve smirks as he moves to pull pans out from under the cabinet. While he is bent over Tony takes the opportunity to reach over and grope his husband. Steve shoots up and frowns at his husband as a blush spreads across his cheeks. “Really? In front of Mari?” 

“It was just a love tap. And she’s not even paying attention,” he says as he motions over to the preschooler with her nose in the other cook book. 

“Let’s just keep the pda to a minimum please?” 

“Prude.” 

Steve leans in and presses his lips to Tony in a quick touch and turns to Mari. “Hey Kiddo. Kiddo. Mari!” 

Mari jumps and looks up at them with wide eyes. “Wha?” 

“You’re going to be the CO so you’ll be calling out shots. Okay?” 

“Right!” She nods before her mouth twists up. “What shots am I calling?” 

Tony chuckles as he rights the recipe so it is facing Mari. “Just tell us what the book says to do.” 

“Like the red queen?” 

“Like the red queen. Minus the whole having us beheaded. You’re going to have to wait until you’re ten before you start can trying to knock us off for the inheritance.” 

“Tony.” Steve groans. 

“Right. Better not put the idea in her head.” 

“Tony.” 

“Well chop, chop!” Mari barks at them while she squints at the page in front of her. “I want a ¼ cup of cra-canola oil melted over med…medium heat! With onion! And…and garlic! And get that oven to four hundred degrees! AND WHO PAINTED THE ROSES RED!?!” 

The two heroes laugh as they rush to do what she says. Mari calls out directions but she stumbles over the words and has to keep the pages close to her face. They repeatedly have to go to the pages themselves which leads to the couple bumping into each other and trying to work around the other. Things quickly go downhill when Tony grabs a pan to close to the heat. 

“OHOHOHHOT! FUCKING HOT!” 

“Be careful! And lang-“ Steve rushes to Tony's side and takes the pan. He winces and roughly shoves the searing pan onto the stove again. “-HOT!” 

“Ha!” 

“Let me look at your hand.” Steve says as he cups Tony’s red hand in his. 

“It’s just a little red Steve. No big deal.” 

“Let’s run it under-“ 

A small whooshing sound is heard and their heads swivel to look at the now alight pan. Then the fire alarm accompanies it. Mari starts shrieking for them to put it out, Tony dives for a fire extinguisher, and Steve grabs a lid in an attempt to suffocate the flames. The fanning motions only makes the flames grow and the pot next to it begins to boil over. Tony fumbles with trying to get the nozzle detached and aims the extinguisher at the fire. Steve moves out of the way and takes the boiling pot off the heat. When Tony squeezes the handle the extinguisher lets out a cough and a puff. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL BARTON NOT TO PLAY WITH THESE!?!” 

“TONY! LANGUAGE!” Steve turns to Mari. “Don’t ever repeat that!” 

“Use this! Use this!” she shouts over the shrill beeping, waving a salt shaker at him. 

Steve takes the shaker and breaks the top off as Tony yells, “JARVIS DO SOMETHING!” 

As Steve throws salt on the fire, freezing fire retardant is spewed across the stove, counter, and Captain, leaving a coating of ice crystals over everything. Steve stands there, rigid. Mari looks between the men and begins to sink into her seat. Tony bites down on his lip to stifle a laugh as Steve turns to face him with a small frown. At the sight of Steve’s ice coated figure, Tony bursts into a fit of giggles. Steve smirks and pulls the brunette flush against him. He then runs his hand through his hair to dislodge the crystals and cause them to rain down on Tony. 

“Hey! Hey! Watch the goatee Capsicle!” 

Mari’s tense shoulders drop and she giggles behind the forgotten cook book. 

Steve turns and looks at the soggy kitchen and blackened food. “Well, I think dinner is pretty much ruined.” 

Tony glances at Mari. “Do the kids these days still like pizza?” 

Mari nods causing her fluffy hair to take on an erratic bounce. 

“I’ll order delivery,” Tony says and grabs the phone on his way out of the kitchen. 

“I’ll start clean up.” Steve says as he moves to throw out the charred remains of their evening. 

“I’ll help! I’ll help!” Mari chirps. She climbs down the stool and runs across the kitchen area. She grabs a towel and reaches up to wipe at the counter. She stands on her tiptoes and still is unable to reach past the first few inches of the counter. Steve smiles and pulls a barstool over. He then lifts Mari up on top of it and ruffles her hair. 

“Does this happen a lot?” she asks looking up at him. 

“Only when we try to cook anything more complicated than scrambled eggs, hamburgers, or steak. I know just enough not to starve to death and Tony…well he has a phone and enough money to hire a private chef.” 

“Which we could do on a regular basis if SOMEONE didn’t insist on a traditional family atmosphere.” Tony says. He slides the phone onto the breakfast bar and kisses Steve’s cheek before he puts the ingredients back in the fridge. He ruffles Mari’s hair as well when he moves behind her. “You okay Kiddo? Not too much excitement for you I hope.” 

“No. It was funny.” 

“Good. Because we are a hell of a lot more dysfunctional than this. Just wait until we start letting those hooligans back up here.” 

“Great Pip. I’m sure that’s just what she wants to hear about her new family.” 

“It’s okay. I like it here,” she says. 

By the time they have the kitchen and dishes clean, the pizza shows up. They put on Alice in Wonderland as they eat the pizza. When it is time for another round of Mari’s dialysis they watch Tarzan before turning in for the night. The next morning, when Steve comes in to check on her after his jog, he finds her under the bed again. He pries her out from underneath it and massages the soreness out of the muscles in her neck. They have a quiet breakfast where the biggest thing that happens is Tony accidently pouring coffee into Mari’s orange juice and taking a mouthful. Steve laughed so hard at Tony’s disgusted and gagging face that orange juice came out of his nose. Later in the day Tony showed Mari his suits and how they worked. They ate leftover pizza for lunch and made mac n’ cheese for dinner. After a dialysis session they put Mari to bed. A few hours later, when Tony climbs into bed he finds Steve laying wide awake and staring at the ceiling. 

“Diamond for your thoughts?” Tony asks flopping face down next to his husband. 

“You always over pay.” 

“One of the perks of being rich. Spill it.” 

“Mari was under her bed this morning.” 

“Closet?” 

“Yeah. She was under the bed yesterday morning too. Same reason.” 

“She does know she can come into our room right?” 

“Yes but if you were afraid of the dark would you risk venturing out into a dark hallway in a strange in place to people you barely know.” 

“No. I’d just curl into my hot husband’s side and go ‘Oh Steve! Save me!’” 

Steve barks out a laugh and rolls onto his side to look at Tony’s face with a troubled smile. “I’m serious Tony. What do we do? There’s no way she’s sleeping well like that.” 

“You’re seriously asking me? Mr. Fabulously Insecure? The guy who is still freaking out about the fact that you somehow convinced me and everyone else that letting ME raise a tiny human being was a good idea? Steve, Baby, I’m still stuck on how to have a conversation with her and I’m already at a severe disadvantage with the whole no cussing thing.” 

“Which you need to work on a little but you’re doing better.” 

“Sure.” 

“You’re better than your father.” 

Tony goes still and averts his eyes. He focuses on a loose thread in the pillow case. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves yet…” 

“Tony-“ 

“Captain, you wished me to alert you when Miss Mari left her bed.” Jarvis interrupts. 

Steve sighs and sits up. “Is she leaving the room?” 

“No Captain. Shall I ask if she needs assistance?” 

“No,” Steve says as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’ll check myself.” 

“Want me to deploy one of the suits? I can put it on sentry mode. That might make her feel better.” Tony asks. 

Steve glances at the floor by his night stand. “No. I’ve got a different idea.” 

Mari’s eyes dart towards the door when she hears it creak open. She curls around her stuffed dragon and mashes it against her mouth. She watches the figure walk towards the bed and sit on the mattress. The lamp light comes on a second later. 

“Why don’t you come out from under there?” Steve says. He waits but she does not move. “Come on. I know you are awake.” 

After a minute she slowly crawls out and Steve lifts her up onto the bed. He pulls the covers up and tucks them in around her. 

“Still think there’s a monster your closet?” 

“Still think this isn’t going to get old?” 

“…do you know what this is?” Steve picks up his shield from the end of the bed and holds it up for her to see. 

“It’s your shield. You beat up bad guys with it.” 

“That’s right. I do. But I use it for other things too.” 

“I remember my Mama calling it the Great Frisbee of America.” 

He barked out a surprised laugh. “Yeah. I’ve heard it called that too. Mainly by Tony. But I mostly use it to protect people. Myself, team mates, civilians. That’s what a shield does, it protects whoever is behind it.” 

“I know. Why are you telling me all this?” 

“Because I want you to know you’re safe here. I know this is all still new and strange to you but you are safe.” 

“I know.” She averts her eyes to the shield, running her fingers over the surface. “It’s all just in my head.” 

“That doesn’t make it any less scary. But that’s why I brought this in for you.” He flips the shield and lays it on top of her. “See if this helps you sleep tonight.” 

She curls her finger over the edge. “It’s heavy.” 

“Too heavy?” 

“No. Thank you Steve.” 

“No problem Kiddo.” He leans down and kisses her forehead. He turns off the lamp. “Night, night.” 

“Sleep alright.” 

Steve glances back to see her snuggle under the shield and close her eyes. He leaves and goes back to join Tony. 

“That would have worked with an iron suit too,” Tony says as Steve climbs in behind him and pulls Tony to his chest. 

“Have you seen what your suits look like in the dark? I doubt having a metal man with glowing eyes watching her would help.” 

“Oh, I suppose you’d suggest I put animu eyes on it then?” 

“….Is that like anime?” 

Tony snickers. “Go to sleep old timer.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, google translate approaches.

The new family is sitting at the breakfast bar. Tony and Steve have finished their food and the scientist is on his second cup of coffee. Steve is reading the morning paper and Tony is reading the electronic -version on his tablet. Mari sits between them poking at her food. 

“When are they coming over again?” Tony asks as he turns off the tablet and slides it away. He props his head up on his arm and looks over at his husband with a pout. 

“Pepper and Rhodey will be here at ten. Just like I told you five minutes ago.” Steve answers not looking up. 

Tony groans and stretches out on the counter. “I was enjoying my vacaaaatiooooon…” 

“You know you can’t hide from Pepper and her paperwork forever. Or I guess it is technically YOUR paperwork.” 

“I signed the company over to her for a reason Steeevvveee. And it’s not just that. I am enjoying not having my apartment trashed by those hooligans that call themselves adults.” 

Steve frowns at him. “Like you’re one to talk.” He looks to Mari and sees her mostly full plate. He rubs her back in small circles. “Feeling ok Kiddo?” 

“What if they don’t like me…” she mumbles pushing her plate away. 

“It’s going to be ok. Everyone will love you.” 

“And if they don’t,” Tony says. “Then I’ll have the perfect reason to banish them from the apartment forever. 

“Tony.” Steve gives Tony a look as Mari thumps her forehead on the counter with a quiet whimper. 

“What? Was that not the right thing to say?” 

Steve sighs and pushes Mari’s plate toward her again. “At least eat half your eggs and then we’ll go get ready. Ok?” 

She answers with a grumble. Then, without lifting her head, she stretches out her hand reaching for her fork. 

Tony slides the utensil under her grasping hand. “We should get her into theatre. I think she’d do well.” 

“If that’s what she wants,” says Steve. “But I think one drama queen in the family is enough.” 

“Oh you wound me.” He clutches at his heart. 

Steve smirks and leans over to kiss his husband. 

“Do you want me to eat the eggs or watch this gross amount of semipublic affection?” Mari asks, looking up. “I can’t do both.” 

“Eat.” Steve says as he reaches over to ruffle her hair. 

Tony chuckles into his coffee cup. 

Once Mari is finished Steve gathers the plates and Tony takes her to get ready. They pick out a comfy purple Tinkerbell sweatshirt with dark jeggings and Avengers socks to top it off. Tony moves her to the vanity and starts trying to tame the fuzz ball on her head while she watches a documentary on the Large Hadron Collider with a stuffed dragon on her lap. 

Tony struggles to pull the brush through her hair without jerking her head back. On one particular stroke the bush gets stuck halfway through. He tries to extract the hair brush from her hair. “I feel like Paolo…” 

“Who?” 

“The stylist from Princess Diaries.” 

Mari stares at him with a blank expression. 

Tony stops trying to untangle the brush to give her a confused look. “Have you seen Princess Diaries?” 

Mari shakes her head. 

He sighs and mumbles under his breath as he changes the documentary to Princess Dairies. “Kids these days…” he goes back to extracting the brush. Then he moves to putting a natural product into her hair in an attempt to loosen up some of the tangles. It starts to lay flat and Tony pulls away once it is in a manageable state. “Ah-ha! Think I got it!” His smile falls when her bangs poof back up with a pop. Mari looks at him in the mirror expectantly. “…..I hear fluff is in this season...” 

She turns back to the movie in the corner of the mirror. “Whatever you say.” 

“Sir,” Jarvis says. “Miss Potts and Col. Rhodes have arrived. They are on their way up.” 

“B-but they’re early! I’m not ready!” She squeezes her dragon closer and starts to hyperventilate. “I haven’t even thought of what I’m going to say! What if they don’t like me!? What if I say something-“ 

“Woah, woah, woah, woah! Kid! Breathe. Geez. You’re gonna have an aneurism before you’re seven if you aren’t careful.” He rubs her shoulders. “Come on. Relax. We are just going to introduce you to some of our friends. Okay? Nothing to freak out about. Starks are always calm under pressure and you’re a Stark now. Remember that.” 

She pauses and turns to Tony. “Really? I’m a Stark now?” 

“Of course. Although technically you’re a Rogers-Stark but you know…Stark is in there…” He gives her shoulder an awkward pat. “Unless you want to keep your old name…” 

“I…I want to be part of your family…” 

He smiles and runs his hands through her hair one last time. “You know, you weren’t this shy when we met at the agency. I remember a regular little chatterbox.” 

“It didn’t matter then. I wasn’t trying to keep a family. I was just talking to some stranger on a bench.” 

“Yeaaaah. About that, after today, let’s not do that anymore. Strangers are dangers.” 

Mari nods and climbs down from the chair. She takes Tony’s outstretched hand as they go out into the living room. She looks around the room with her mouth agape as Tony goes to meet Rhodey and Pepper at the elevator. While Tony was helping her get ready, Steve had put up balloons and a banner that says, “Welcome Home Marianna!” She runs up and hugs Steve’s leg. 

“Thank you,” she mumbles against his pant leg. 

“Anything for you Dolly,” he says. 

“Right this way, right this way,” Tony says as he returns, carrying a large box with Pepper and Rhodey close behind. He puts the box on the counter of the breakfast bar. 

“Tony, we’ve been here before. Like a lot,” Rhodey says in a dry voice. 

“I even helped you build it,” Pepper says. “Multiple times. I think we know where we’re going.” 

Tony pulls the lid off the box to check the cake inside. “Just go introduce yourselves to the munchkin.” 

They turn and move more into the living room. Mari hugs Steve’s leg tighter and moves to hide behind him. Rhodey pauses a few steps away. Pepper walks up and kneels down in front of her. 

“Hello. My name is Pepper. I work with your Dad Tony.” 

Mari leans around far enough to see her on the other side the leg. “I know. Mommy read me the news article when you took over as CEO. She thought you did a good job…aside from the whole, ‘working with a Stark thing’.” 

Rhodey stifles a laugh and Tony shoots a glare at him. 

Mari leans around the opposite side to look at him. “You’re War Machine right…or is it Iron Patriot?” 

Tony and Rhodey say, “War Machine.” At the same time Steve says, “Iron Patriot.” They look at each other. 

“Never mind then,” says Steve. 

Steve then takes the presents the new arrivals brought and puts them aside on the table behind the couch with Mari continuing to cling to his leg. Rhodey and Pepper move to sit on the couch. Steve joins them and pries Mari off his leg to sit her on his lap. Since she seems reluctant to speak Pepper and Rhodey tell her about themselves and working with Tony. It doesn’t take long for the conversation to deteriorate into ‘Embarrassing Stories about Tony Time’. It has Mari rolling in laughter so Tony just pouts from the breakfast bar, nursing a fruit punch. Ten minutes in, the elevator bings. Mari looks over the back of the couch and watches Happy and Sam walk in. Tony takes their gifts to put next to Rhodey and Pepper’s. 

“Hi Mr. Happy!” She waves. “Hi Misterrrrrr….” 

“Sam. Sam Wilson.” He holds out his hand and Mari gently grips a finger to give it a quick shake before coiling back behind the couch. “I’m a friend of Steve’s.” 

“Wait, are you Falcon!?!” She jolts straight up. 

Sam preens at the recognition. “Yep. That’s me. The super cool dude that flies.” 

Mari makes a small gasp. “I’ve always wanted to know, what are your wings made of? Is it some sort of micro-carbon fiber? Or titanium? And how is your suit powered? Do you use fuel or is it a self-sustaining energy source?” 

Sam stares blankly before asking, “…..how old are you again?” 

“Five.” 

He is silent and just stares at her for a moment. 

Tony leans forward. “That’s right. My kid’s super smart.” Him and Steve fist bump. 

“Well,” Sam says slowly. “To answer your questions my wings are made of titanium and a material called Mylar and they’re solar powered.” 

“Cooool.” 

Mari warms up to Sam and berates the heroes about the specs of their suits. Another ten minutes in and they hear a booming, “Congratulations on the arrival of your child Stark! May she be less troublesome than my brother’s adoption!” 

Tony leads him and Nat towards the living room speaking in a hushed voice. “Ease off the caps lock there big guy. She’s starting to loosen up but she’s still shy.” 

“A shy Stark?” asks Nat. “I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Oh, har. Har.” 

Mari looks over at them and watches Thor suspiciously. 

“Thor, is that a shield?” Steve asks, eyeing the gift he is holding. 

“Yes!” Thor answers. “In Asguard this would be about the age when a young girl would begin her training as a shield maiden. Thus,” He holds up the shield and hits his fist against it. “Her first shield.” 

“You think we’re going to be taking her into battle?” Tony asks. 

“What else is she supposed to do with a shield and a gun?” Nat says. 

Tony and Steve stare at her and then look at the gift wrapped box she has. 

“You didn’t-“ Steve starts. 

“Calm down Captain. It’s Nerf.” 

Thor sees Mari eyeing him and he turns a broad smile on her. She ducks further behind the back of the couch. 

“Greetings young Marianna. I am Thor. Son of Odin. God of Thunder.” 

“But that’s just your superhero name right?” she asks. “You’re not like ‘the’ god of thunder are you? The one who will have to fight Jormungand at Ragnarok?” 

“I am indeed ‘the’ god of thunder. Although I believe there may be another named, Zeus but I doubt he can match MY prowess in the battlefield for I have fought the serpent Hakurel.” 

Mari arches an eyebrow at him and sits a little higher. “How many brothers do you have?” 

“Two. Balder and Loki.” 

“Are either one of them allergic to anything? Like is there anything that if thrown at them could cause…bodily harm…?” 

He chuckles. “You mean aside from a weapon? Aye. I believe you are referring to a certain prank of my brother’s, Loki, which went horribly awry and we learned of Balder’s weakness to mistletoe.” 

Nat leans towards Tony. “Mythology buff?” 

“Apparently.” 

Mari’s eyes widen and she glances to Thor’s belt. “Where’s your hammer?” 

“Mjolnir? It is by the door.” 

“Does it normally hang from your belt? The one naaaaammmeeeeeddd…” 

Thor smirks. “Megingjord.” 

Mari gasps. “You really are Thor!” She hunkers into couch mumbling, “ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.” She gets off the couch and runs to stand in front of him. “Skilurðu mig núna?” (Do you understand me right now?) 

“Aye. Það er nóg svipað mína eigin.” (Aye. It is similar enough to my own.) 

“Ég hef aldrei hitt neinn utan mína eigin fjölskyldu sem talaði íslensku!” (I've never met anyone outside my own family who spoke Icelandic!) 

“Og það er ekki oft sem ég hitta einhvern svo fróður um guðina.” (And it is not often I meet someone so knowledgeable about the gods.) 

“Da minn og frændi eru íslenska. Þeir sögðu mér sögur allan tímann.” (My Da and Uncle are Icelandic. They told me stories all the time.) 

They continue talking in Icelandic much to the confusion to the rest of the room. Pepper looks to Steve and Tony. “Do you two know what they’re talking about?” 

“We didn’t even know she knew another language,” Steve says, shocked. 

“My apologies friends.” Thor says as he turns to the other adults. “Young Mari was telling me about her lineage and how excited she is to meet all of us.” 

“Since when did preschools start teaching Asguardian?” Sam asks. 

“It was Icelandic,” Mari explains. “My Da and Uncle taught me.” 

“Asguardian is so similar to your Scandinavian languages that we can speak clear enough to one another,” Thor says. 

“Speak any other languages?” Nat asks Mari. 

Mari pouts her lips in thought before answering slowly, “….does C# count?” 

Suddenly there is a large boom and a flare flies through the apartment. Mari shrieks and rushes into Steve’s arms, clinging to him. Everyone stands and turns towards the elevator as they hear rumbling music and thumping footsteps. But there are no vibrations from the steps. 

A voice that sounds as if it is coming through a speaker yells, “Are you ready to rumblllleeeee!?!” 

“Вот дерьмо,” Nat curses as she rubs the bridge of her nose. (Oh shit.) 

Pepper, Sam, and Rhodey fall back into their seats and Happy goes to get himself and Pepper a drink, grumbling about heroes and their flashy entrances. Steve pets Mari’s hair and tells her everything is okay as she tightens her death grip on his shirt. Tony marches towards the entrance with his hands balled into fists as Clint jumps into view launching confetti into the air and a speaker strapped to his hip. 

“HA HA! It is I! The coolest most amazing hero in the-HEY!” Clint shouts as Tony drags him back by his quiver. 

Tony takes the speaker and switches it off. Then he jerks him around and leans in close. He whispers harshly. “REMEMBER HOW STEVE AND I TOLD YOU GUYS TO KEEP IT LOW KEY FOR TODAY?” 

“Yeah?” 

“There was a reason for that.” Tony jerks his head toward Steve who is frowning and holding a trembling Mari. 

“Oh,” Clint mumbles with slumped shoulders. “My bad.” 

“Yeah! Your bad. Where is Bruce?” Tony looks around. “We paired him with you for a reason!” 

“I don’t know. Something about some science thing he had to check on.” 

Tony’s brow crinkles in confusion and he looks to the elevator. 

Clint walks towards Steve and Mari at a slow gate. “Heeeey. So I’m Clint.” He tries to make eye contact with Mari but her face is buried in Steve’s chest. He looks up to the Captain sheepishly. Steve just glares back. Clint turns back to Mari who he can hear whimpering. “I’m sorry about earlier. I thought it would be fun. You know, cool entrance, cool guy. Come on. You don’t have to be scared of me. I’m just a guy with a bow and some arrows…and confetti…and a fear of being star spangle strangled…” 

Mari peeks at him and looks him up and down. “You’re very loud when you make an entrance.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

As Clint and Mari start to acquaint themselves with each other Tony goes to the elevator. 

“Jarvis, locate Brucie for me would ya.” 

“Doctor Banner is in his lab sir. Shall I bring the elevator there?” 

“Right away. I don’t want to miss the cake.” 

The elevator starts its decent and when the doors open he steps out, looking toward the glass wall to see Bruce bent over a microscope. He has Jarvis open the door to the lab and walks up behind the scientist. 

“I won’t be able to make the party. Sorry,” says Bruce. “My present for her is right there though.” He points towards a box off to his left without looking up from the microscope. 

“Busy huh?” Tony leans against the table and examines the box. 

“Yeah. These cultures had some unexpected results and I want to examine them before I loose any data.” Bruce turns to a notebook and scribbles down a couple notes. 

Tony gives the box a shake. “For a guy who can turn into a green, eight foot, rage monster, I wouldn’t have guessed he was afraid of a five year old.” 

Bruce looks up at him with an exasperated look. “That sentence right there should be enough reason for you to keep me down here.” 

“You mean away from the fragile little humanoid glass doll? It’s okay Bruce, it’s not like you’re gonna Hulk out if we run out of corner pieces on the cake. You have a pretty good cap on the big guy nowadays.” 

“Not as good as you think Tony. You guys think that it’s like turning on a switch. I just go in and out of it but it’s a constant fight for me and you want to put that near a kid? Your kid?” 

“If we didn’t trust you, we wouldn’t have invited you. Besides, even if you did Hulk out, there is a whole floor of heroes up there, including Thor, which you would have to get through first. I’m not asking you to go up there and bounce her on your knee like Santa. Just say hi. Eat some cake. Have some punch. Make sure Clint doesn’t do anything else that’s stupid tonight.” 

“Uh-oh. I knew we should have made him go up with Sam and Happy. How bad was it?” 

“There were flares and confetti.” 

“I am so sorry Tony…” 

Tony pushes away from the table and grips Bruce’s arm. He then pulls him up from his chair and drags him to the elevator while Bruce scrambles to get his lab coat off. “You can make it up to us by introducing yourself to Mari. You’ll like her. Apparently she speaks Icelandic. Go figure.” 

“Didn’t you say she was the daughter of an Icelandic immigrant?” 

“Yeah but how many bilingual five year olds do you know?” 

“Touché.” He walks into the elevator behind Tony and fidgets. 

“Banner. Calm down. Just no sudden movements and she won’t attack. I think.” He glances over his shoulder to smirk at Bruce who gives him an unamused look. 

“Well I thought it was funny,” Tony chuckles and turns back to the doors. 

They wait and the elevator quickly brings them back up to the apartment. The first thing they hear makes Tony groan in frustration. 

“Since when is ANYBODY from fucking Iceland?” Clint exclaims. 

“BARTON!” Steve barks back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reading this knows Icelandic feel free to correct me. I unfortunately don't have any Icelandic connections nor the time or talent to learn the language so I resorted to google translate. May the language gods have mercy on my soul...


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sets the punch bowl down and turns to the freezer. He pulls out the slush mix and pours more into the bowl. He glances up when he sees Natasha saunter over and lean against the counter opposite him.  


“Well this is going better than expected,” she says. “So far we’ve managed not to scar her for the rest of her life and Thor finally has someone to tell his glory stories to.”  


Steve sets the mix aside and looks over to where Thor is giving an animated rendition of one of his adventures. Mari is sitting next to Rhodey on the edge of the couch with wide eyes and an even wider smile. Steve smiles and breaks the larger chunks up with the ladle. “I will admit of all the people I thought she’d warm up to first I didn’t think it would be Thor.”  


“Yeah. A lot of people lost money on that one.”  


Steve stops and looks at Natasha. “You’re joking right?”  


Natasha smirks and takes another swig of punch from her cup.  


“You bet on who Mari would warm up to first!?!”  


“More or less.”  


Clint comes up to the counter beside Nat and slides another piece of cake onto his plate. Nat elbows him and holds out her hand. When he just stares at it she rubs her fingers together. His face drops into a frown and he jerks his wallet out of his back pocket. Steve watches with his mouth hanging open as Clint shoves a couple bills into her hand.  


“You win this round Widow.” Clint glares at her and shoves a bite of cake into his mouth. “But you haven’t won the war.” He turns and stomps back to the couch.  


Nat turns back to Steve and rolls her eyes at his dumbfounded expression. “Get used to it Cap. There’s already a pool for when she’ll lose her first tooth.”  


Tony catches sight of his husband’s dropped jaw and joins him by the punch bowl to investigate. He gives Steve a peck on the corner of his mouth and leans his body against him. “What’s the gossip soldier boy?”  


That seemed to jolt Steve out of his trance because he snaps his mouth shut and turns to Tony. “Were you aware that the team is betting on when our daughter will hit various developmental stages?”  


Tony arches an eyebrow and looks to the assassin. With a smirk he asks, “How do I get in on some of that action?”  


“Tony!” Steve exclaims.  


“You and Steve aren’t allowed in. Insider trading and all.”  


“And if I slip you information once in a while?”  


“I might split the cash once in a while.”  


Steve shakes off Tony and throws his hands up. “I’m done with both of you.” He storms over to the couch. He picks Mari up and sets her on his lap to listen to the rest of Thor’s story.  


Tony chuckles as he puts the slush mix back in the freezer when Nat asks, “Wait. You’re a billionaire. What do you need the money for?”  


“Always a businessman first.” He winks and stirs the slush into the punch.  


Silence follows but Natasha continues to stare at him with a smirk. Tony tries to ignore her but starts fidgeting after a few moments. “You know I can get you an autographed picture if you want. It’ll last longer. Unfortunately it doesn’t get my hot smolder across as well.”  


“You and Steve can keep your hot smolder to yourselves. I’m just waiting for the freak out. They’re usually very entertaining.”  


“What freak out?”  


“The one where you realize that you’ve been put in charge of raising a tiny human.”  


“Well jokes on you because I only have those freak outs after her bed time. So ha.”  


“It can’t be that bad. Steve looks like he’s having the time of his life.”  


“That’s because Steve was meant to be a Dad…or maybe a Grand-dad considering his age…either way Steve is the paternal one. Not me.”  


“You’re a genius. Work it out Stark.”  


He stops and looks at her exasperated. “In case you didn’t notice I don’t have much to go on in the father department. I’ve had three father figures. My actual father who was an ass, the original Jarvis who died before my parents did, and Obadiah who tried to have me killed. Not exactly a lot of decent data to look at.”  


“Did you have a lot of decent data to look at when you made some of the biggest breakthroughs in technology?”  


“It’s called science.” He ladles himself a drink.  


“And you’re called a wuss. You’ve battled aliens I think the big bad Ironman can take on a five year old and come out okay.” She leans forward and taps their drinks together in a toast, then goes and joins the others by the couches. “So when is it present time?”  


“Oh yeah! Presents! Can we Steve? Can we? Or is it may? May we?” Mari asks, bouncing up and down.  


Steve chuckles and sets Mari down on the ground. “Go get the first one.” He turns and calls over his shoulder. “Come on Tony! Grab the camera too.”  


“Stupid spies and their stupid mind games…” Tony mumbles under his breath.  


He grabs the camera off the counter and squeezes in between Rhodey and Steve onto the couch. Mari comes running around the end of the couch and climbs back onto Steve’s lap. Mari jiggles the box from Bruce by her ear, listening to the contents move around. Tony leans into Steve’s side and holds up the camera, angling it to fit the three of them in the picture. He smiles and says, “First family groupie!”  


Mari and Steve turn to smile into the camera and Tony takes the shot.  


“What’s the hashtag gonna be?” asks Rhodey. “Finally not the shortest?”  


“Oh is someone jealous?” Tony shoots back. “Don’t worry. We’ll get one too.” He leans to the opposite side and into Rhodey’s personal space. Holding up the camera so the two of them are in the frame he says, “Smile!”  


“Tony get off.”  


“Hashtag Ironbros!”  


“Hashtag get that out of my face.”  


Tony leans in even more and makes fish faces. “That’s not how hashtags work Rhodey. Come on. Give me your bitc-“  


Steve gives him a swift elbow to the side.  


Tony gasps and holds his side. “-iiiiiitsy spider face. I was going to say bitsy spider face.”  


“Smooth,” says Rhodey. “Real smooth. Hashtag it’s actually kind of lame.”  


“Hashtag shut your face and smile.” Tony goes back to invading Rhodey’s space and holds up the camera again.  


Tony and Rhodey shove against each other some more before Tony loses possession of his camera to Natasha. Mari giggles and turns back to the box in her lap. The camera gets passed around the Avengers and everyone gets pictures as she opens the different presents. She gets a Rubik’s cube from Bruce, a nerf pistol from Natasha, a shield from Thor with a promise for battle practice, companion erector sets from Pepper and Happy, a nerf archery kit from Clint, What’s Her Face dolls from Rhodey, and a child’s baseball glove with two adult ones from Sam. Then Steve and Tony surprised her with presents of their own. Steve with an art kit and Tony with an Avengers action figure set. After the presents were open it did not take long for Clint to turn it into a nerf battle. He went to his room and brought back pieces from his own nerf armory. After the apartment is in shambles and what seems like hours of absolute chaos the party dissolves, the super husbands are able to get some dinner into Mari and then off to prepare for bed. Mari passes out before they can even get her dialysis done. Steve cradles Mari against his chest while Tony watches the machine.  


“You know, Nat is right.” When Tony gives him a blank look he continues. “About how we’re going to be okay. You aren’t going to be as terrible of a father as you think you will be. We’ll do it together. Like we always do.”  


“How could you have possibly heard that?” Tony asks. “You were off at story time with MC Hammer.”  


Steve rolls his eyes at Tony’s attempt at a deflection but says, “We’re parents now Tony. We know everything.”  


Tony fights back a laugh. “Right. Aren’t we supposed to have eyes in the back of our heads too?”  


“One thing at a time.” Tony and him kiss before going back to the task at hand. When the cycler is finished Tony goes about cleaning and putting the tubes up.  


Steve pulls her pajama shirt down and tucks her into bed. “There we go. Wrapped up tight.”  


“Oh wait.” Tony says before he runs from the room then comes back thirty seconds later with her stuffed dragon. He tucks it in beside her.  


“See? I would have forgotten that. You are not as bad at this whole parent thing as you think you are.”  


“Yeah? Yeah. Maybe you’re right. I can do this.”  


Three days later…  


“I can’t do this Steve!”  


“Yes you can.” Steve assures him as he swings his pack over his shoulder and heads out of their bedroom.  


“You can’t leave me alone with her! Are you crazy!?!”  


“Tony, I am leaving you with our five year old daughter not a vampire ninja. You will be fine for a couple days.”  


“Rhodey never told you what happened to the fish he asked me to pet sit did he?”  


“She’s not a fish. She’ll come bug you if you skip a meal.” Tony opens his mouth but Steve continues. “Someone needs to lead the team while Nat is gone. Once she’s back from her mission I can resume my vacation with you two.” He kisses Tony until the smaller man’s shoulders relax. “This was going to happen eventually. You couldn’t possibly have expected someone to be with you her entire childhood did you?”  


“Well no…I was just kind of hoping this would happen when she was older…and able to mostly look after herself…”  


“You’ll be fine. We have a schedule. Having a schedule keeps her calm and it will tell you what to do. You also have Jarvis and I’m sure if you ask nicely Pepper or Happy will help too. Right Jarvis?”  


“Of course sir,” the A.I. says.  


Tony sighs and drags his hand down his face. “But, come on Steve! You’re Papa. She still calls me Tony.”  


“That’s your own fault. If you hadn’t made so many Capsicle jokes she wouldn’t have come up with Popsicle.”  


“Heheh. I’m kind of disappointed I didn’t come up with that one myself.”  


“Goodbye.” Steve kisses his cheek. He walks over, kisses the top of Mari’s head and then ruffles her hair. “Bye Kiddo. I love you.”  


“Bye-bye Papa.”  


Steve goes into the elevator and gives them one last wave before the doors close. Tony turns and sees Mari staring at him expectantly.  


“Weeeell, you know what they say, while the cat’s away the mice will play.” He comes over and looks over her shoulder. “So what are the mice doing?”  


“It’s one o’clock. That’s art time until two.”  


“Right.”  


He sits down next to her and drums his fingers against the table top. An awkward silence hangs in the air as the billionaire glances around. His eyes land on the activity book that had been in the file the social worker gave them. Her psychiatrist insisted that she fill it out before her next visit. He had yet to meet the good doctor but her first appointment since the adoption was tomorrow. Yet another thing he felt inept at dealing with. Tony frowns when he actually looks at the page Mari is working on. Along the top was a prompt that reads, “Draw what scares you”. Underneath was a large box where Mari had drawn her open closet. In the doorway was a large black monster with huge white eyes, long claws tipped in red, and a toothy grin that stretches across its face.  


“Is this what you think is in your closet?” Tony asks her.  


She shoots a panicked look at him then down at the page again. “U-um…no…no it’s nothing! Don’t look!”  


Before he can stop her she rips the page out, crumples it into a ball and tosses it across the room. He watches it roll across the floor. When he turns back she’s curled in on herself and tugs at her hair. She mumbles something under her breath but Tony just can’t make it out.  


“Hey, calm down. Everything’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything. Um…” He gives her head a stiff pat but bites his lip when she continues to rock back and forth in her seat. He wracks his brain trying to think of how to calm her.  


_Come on! What would Steve do? What would Steve do!?!_ Tony thinks to himself in a panicked rush.  


“Um…want to blow shit up!?!” he bursts out.  


_Steve would definitely NOT do that._ His brain supplied helpfully.  


“Your language sir.” Jarvis reminded.  


“Yeah I know!”  


To his shock though, Mari stops pulling at her hair and turns, giving him a blank look. He stares back for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking quieter.  


“Would you like to partake in some explosives tests?”  


“Like…real ones?” she asks, uncurling herself.  


“Yeah. With safety precautions of course.”  


“…but it’s art time…”  


“Well, one might say that the delicate science of measuring highly combustible materials to create a symphony of volatile reactions is an art…”  


She blinks up at him.  


Two hours later…  


Bruce swipes the file across the screen and examines the next set of data. While on her mission, Natasha had sent him some encrypted data. As Jarvis was able to unlock files Bruce would comb through them. So far it had not been anything interesting, just studies on sleep patterns and the brain when it dreams. The newest file seemed to be a schematic of some sort of chip. When he leans forward he hears a rapping on glass. He turns towards the door and sees Tony with Mari riding piggyback. Mari waves from over Tony’s shoulder.  


“Hey Brucie!” says Tony. “Mind if we come in?”  


“Go ahead but since when do you knock?” asks Bruce.  


“It’s rude to barge into someone’s lab without permission,” says Mari as Tony walks into the lab.  


“Ah. I get it now,” says Bruce.  


“Yeah. Poor girl has a bad case of ethics,” Tony says as he sets Mari on the counter next to where Bruce is working. “You mind sparing a cup of potassium iodide? A favor between science bros?”  


“Why do you need potassium iodide?” Bruce catches a whiff of their scents and scrunches up his nose. “And why do you two smell like butane lighters?”  


“I am imparting scientific knowledge to my offspring,” Tony says with a slight puff to his chest.  


“We lit stuff on fire.” Mari giggles, swinging her legs back and forth.  


The two adults look down at her. After a minute Bruce looks back up at Tony.  


“Steve already left huh?” Bruce asks Tony.  


“Yep. Been flying solo for the last couple hours.”  


“Well I suggest that next time you talk to him you down play what you did while he was gone.”  


“You don’t even know what we did.”  


“I know you.”  


“Why do you want to look at people’s brains Dr. Banner?” Mari asks.  


Bruce looks down at the small child sitting on the counter again. While they had been talking Mari had twisted around to look at the data. She was leaning in towards the screen and looking at the schematics of the chip. “Huh?”  


“That’s what this chip does right?” she asks. “It translates neor-neu-brain stuff into digital data that can be displayed.”  


“Trying to skip the middle man and talk to your inner demons the techy way?” Tony asks as his eyes scan the screen.  


“Uh no. Natasha just sent me some data from her mission. Asked if I’d look through it for her.”  


“What exactly is she doing?”  


“Don’t know. So far the only files that have been decrypted are run of the mill neurological studies.”  


“Oh well, if you want to speed up the process I can help you with that.” Tony says as he pushes Bruce off the seat with his hip until Tony is the one in front of the screen.  


“I wanna do it!” Mari says as she brings up the holographic keyboard.  


“Maybe next time.” Tony lifts Mari off the counter and onto the floor next to him. The second her feet touch the ground, she turns and gets up on her tip toes to look over the counter and at the screen.  


Just as Tony places his hands over the keyboard, Bruce reaches across him and turns off the screen.  


“Heeeeey.” Tony and Mari whine.  


“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be spending time with your daughter during your vacation. Not working.”  


“Steve is working.” Tony says with a pout.  


“And which do you think he would rather be doing right now? Spending the rest of his vacation with you two or Clint and Thor in the quinjet the day after they had a food feast of chilies?”  


Tony’s skin turns pale. “I thought we outlawed Chili Night…”  


“Clint found some new recipes online.” Bruce says as he goes to one of his cabinets. He comes back with a brown bottle and hands it to Tony. “Here’s your iodide. Take Mari and go bond.” He kneels down and says to Mari in a stage whisper. “I bet if you say please he’ll show you the switch for the big A on the side of the building.”  


Mari gasps and pulls at Tony’s pant leg. “Can I turn on the big A Tony? Please, please, pleeeeeease!”  


“It’s three o’clock in the afternoon and it turns on automatically.”  


“But Dr. Banner says there’s a switch.” Mari’s shoulders drop and her excited smile drops into a frown.  


Tony sighs. “There’s a lever.” He grabs the bottle and kneels down, turning his back to her. He stands up again after she jumps onto his back. “All aboard the billionaire express. Next stop, electrical maintenance hatch.”  


Bruce smirks and stands to turn the screen back on. “A week here and she’s already playing you like a fiddle.”  


“Shut up Banner.” He walks back to the door. “Thanks for the iodide.”  


“Bye-bye Dr. Banner,” Mari says, waving at him.  


“Bye.” Bruce waves and watches them leave the lab. When they get back in the elevator he turns back to the data. “Now what does Count Nefaria need with a neuro data translation chip?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Some semblance of plot?


	6. Chapter 6

Tony tosses the magazine back on the table and looks around the waiting room. The walls were a beige paint that was chipping where the chairs had knocked against them over time. In the corner were a box of toys that were so dirty he would rather take out his arc reactor for Mari to play with than risk exposing her to whatever was layered on those toys. He glances over at the receptionist who has ear buds in and continues to file her nails. She catches his eye and winks. He looks back up to the clock and sighs, running his thumb over his vibranium wedding ring. Twenty seven more minutes. Twenty seven more minutes before he could get Mari and leave.  


He always hated therapists. He hated talking about his feelings. They were his feelings he did not need to pay some quack to tell him what he was feeling. But he was not going to pull Mari out of care she may need because he was emotionally stunted. This Dr. Krevin was a psychiatrist who worked with the state and ran a small practice. He did not have any complaints or suits filed against him but the reviews were ho-hum. Tony would have rather sent her to a therapist him and Steve had vetted but Bruce was concerned that changing therapists could hinder any progress she had made with the current one.  


“Mr. Stark.”  


Tony looked up from his phone. Dr. Krevin was standing by the door to his office with his hands clasped behind his back and an over extended smile.  


“Would you mind joining us for the last portion of our session?” Dr. Krevin asks.  


Tony nods and follows the doctor into the office. He did not know what exactly to expect but it was...more colorful than he thought it would be. The walls were the same shade of beige as the walls in the waiting room but these had brightly colored posters. All had smiling faces of children, animals, and cartoon characters. There was even a “Hang In There” cat poster. On the couch were pillows shaped and embroidered like emoticons and some of the shelves had an assortment of toys. Tony quirked an eyebrow at how high they were kept, far out of reach of grabby children. He followed the therapist to the opposite side of the room. Over by the windows was a rainbow colored circle rug with a couple bean bags and a larger chair. Mari was sitting on a green bag looking bored to tears.  


“Please, take a seat,” says the doctor holding out his hand to motion to the empty bean bag while he sits in the chair.  


Tony scowls at the child’s bean bag chair and thinks to himself, _Oh. He’s going to be one of those douches._  


“Mr. Stark?”  


“Right.” Tony lowers himself down but is taken by surprise when he sinks right into the bag causing the foam pellets to make a large squeak and his knees to be shoved up against his chest.  


Mari giggles. “You made a tootie noise!”  


“You want a tootie noise?” he says and angles himself away from her lifting off the chair an inch. “I’ll show you-“  


“Mr. Stark!”  


Mari stops squealing and Tony looks back at the therapist to see him frowning. He lowers himself back down and folds his hands. “Continue.”  


The doctor frowns at Tony a second more before plastering his sickening smile back on. He turns to Mari and holds out a brightly colored toy mushroom. “Marianna why don’t you explain the rules for when we’re in our trust circle.” Mari’s lingering smile vanishes and she takes the stuffed toy. She turns to Tony and speaks in a dead, monotone voice, “The trust circle is a place of understanding, sharing, and openness. Those who wish to share must be holding the phallic object.” At this last part she holds up the stuffed mushroom and Tony bursts out laughing.  


“Do you even know what phallic means?” he asks.  


“My mama said it was a naughty word I should never look up.”  


“But you did anyway didn’t you?”  


She giggles and wiggles her legs. “It’s a really naughty word.”  


Dr. Krevin coughs and is frowning at them again.  


Mari puts a finger to her mouth and shushes Tony. “No phallic toy no talky.”  


Tony makes a motion of locking his lips but struggles to not unravel into a mess of laughter. Dr. Krevin holds out his hand to Mari with an exasperated face. She hands the toy over.  


“Thank you Marianna. And can we please refer to the toy as it is, a magic mushroom.”  


“Have a lot of experience with those in medical school doc?” Tony asks.  


Mari snickers but shushes Tony again.  


“Right. Sorry. I have trouble not talking. Zipping my lip. Right now.” Tony flashes a Stark smile Dr. Krevin’s way.  


The doctor sighs and forces a tense smile back on his lips. “Marianna and I were talking about adjusting to life in a new environment. I thought it would be helpful if you shared what it’s like having Marianna in the tower now.” He holds out the toy to Tony.  


“Oh.” He takes the toy from the doctor. “Um…well it’s…great having you. I know Steve is over the moon to have you around. He’s been wanting a family for a long time.”  


The doctor holds up his hand and Tony tosses him the mushroom back.  


“But how do you feel about the change, Mr. Stark?” asks Dr. Krevin before he hands the toy back.  


“I like having you around too.” Tony goes quiet. He starts to get hot under the collar when Mari continues to stare at him with her wide blue-grey eyes. He turns back to the therapist who gives him the ‘Go on’ hand signal. Tony turns back to Mari. “I like having you around…a lot…but I’m not good at this whole responsible adult thing and raising a kid so…I’m going to try and be a better Dad for you…”  


Tony starts to relax when a small smile forms on her lips. He clears his throat and hands the toy back to Dr. Krevin.  


“Thank you for sharing Mr. Stark.” He turns to Mari and holds out the toy for her. “After hearing that, why don’t you share what you told me earlier?”  


“About the dead people or the evil toasters from Mars?” she asks, taking the toy.  


“How about your behavior issues?”  


Mari’s eyes widen and she throws the toy back at the therapist. She shakes her head and makes a small whining noise.  


“Come now, Marianna. Communication is the first step to solving the problem,” says Dr. Krevin.  


“No! That’s stupid!” she snaps.  


“You know we don’t use the ‘s’ word.”  


“Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!” She screams before scrambling out of the bean bag and running under Dr. Krevin’s large oak desk.  


The doctor immediately stood and went after her. Tony was slower on the uptake and struggled to get out of his bean bag. By the time he got out the doctor was crouching next to the desk.  


“Come out from under there.”  


“No! We’re not in the circle! You can’t make me share!”  


“Mar-“  


Mari chooses then to let out a horrible wail that had even Tony covering his ears.  


“Is this really the behavior of someone who wants to stay out of the system?” Dr. Krevin says, raising his voice to be heard over her wailing.  


Mari’s mouth snaps closed and she begins to whimper.  


“Hold it right there.” Tony snaps, coming around the other side of the desk to glare at the therapist. “I don’t care how many degrees you have on your wall or how loud she cries, you will not let her think for an instant we would return her like some glitchy electronic!” He holds out his hand to Mari. “Come on, Kiddo. We’re cutting your appointment short today.”  


Mari climbs out from under the desk and wraps her fingers around his. He marches her back towards the door.  


“Mr. Stark! We still have ten-“  


“Feel free to charge me for the entire hour!”  


Tony marches out of the practice and down the hall with Mari trailing behind him. He stops in front the elevator doors and hits the down button. He is glaring a hole in the elevator door when he notices the small hiccupping at his side. He glances down and sees Mari swipe her fist across her running nose. Tony sighs and kneels down.  


“It’s okay,” he says as he takes out a packet of tissues from his jacket and cleans off her hand before going to her face. “We don’t have to go back to that quack if you don’t want to.”  


“I don’t mean to make problems…” she squeaks, staring at her shoes.  


He pauses in cleaning her face. “What?”  


“I’m troublesome. I can do things little kids aren’t supposed to know how to do…I try to be like the other kids but it’s so boring…I end up doing things that make people mad…”  


“Like hacking into your social worker’s computer?” He goes back to cleaning the remaining tears off her face.  


“And the computers at the hospital. And taking apart the toaster at the group home, and the nurse’s pager, and-“  


“I think I get it Kiddo.” He looks around and spots a disinfectant dispenser on the wall. He tosses the tissues in a waste bin and squirts some disinfectant on his hand. Ignoring the open elevator doors, he rubs the gel onto her hands, focusing on the one she had wiped her nose with.  


“I try to be normal I really do…”  


Tony rubbed the excess gel into his hands and tilts his head to look her. “You know what, screw ‘em.”  


“Wha?”  


“Stark rule one: Don’t dumb yourself down for others. They can’t keep up, leave them in your dust. You think you make as many technological advances as I have by slowing down for the competition to catch up? Hell, when I was not much older than you I hacked into the NSA database just to see if I could.”  


“Could you?”  


“Oh yeah. It was awesome. And I learned a lot from it.”  


“So…it’s okay to hack if I learn from it?”  


“As a responsible adult I’m required to say no. As a fellow genius? Sure.”  


“Even Jarvis?”  


Tony couldn’t help laughing at that. He took Mari’s hand and led her back into the elevator. “Tell you what Kiddo, if you manage to hack Jarvis I’ll take you to Disneyland. Hell, if you want I’ll rent it out for the weekend.” Mari gasps and smiles up at him as the doors close.  


Five hours later…  


Captain America loads Strucker into the back of a quinjet to join his fellow HYDRA agents. Once he is restrained the Captain exits the jet and oversees the scene. The Avengers had raided a HYDRA facility and after a surprisingly easy struggle arrested the agents. All of it went down a little too easy for Steve’s liking so he ordered the Avengers to help transfer the prisoners. He glanced around and notices one of his heroes missing.  


“Hawkeye! Where’s Falcon?”  


“Jet.” He grunts as he struggles to load a particularly spirited agent into the back of a prison transport.  


Steve goes to the jet and finds Sam and Janet talking in hushed tones, staring at the screens in the cockpit.  


“Everything ok?” Steve asks.  


Janet jumps and turns in his direction. “Oh! Captain! Yes, just experiencing some communication issues.”  


“What kind of communication issues?” he asks, coming to look at the screens.  


“We lost communication with the tower,” says Sam.  


Steve’s stomach drops but he simply falls into Captain mode. The Captain does not lose his head, remains focused and calm no matter the situation. “Why? Is it on our end?”  


“No,” says Janet. “I can still get in contact with SHIELD and I even called Hank. Apparently everyone lost contact.”  


“Is it under attack?”  


“No. Hank says the city is quiet, for once.”  


“Official word that we’ve been given is the system is down for maintenance,” says Sam.  


The Captain exhales the breath he is holding. So they were not under attack but something was still wrong. “Tony wouldn’t allow the system to be shut down while we were on a mission. He wouldn’t risk missing a distress call.”  


“Phones still work. It’s just everything that was connected to Jarvis that seems to be down.”  


“Jarvis is down?” Now that definitely was not right. Jarvis ran most of Tony’s life. There was no way Tony would not shut him down without a good reason. Without another word he went to his ruck sack and pulled out his satellite phone. It was a Stark phone and encrypted against even SHIELD.  


“Why is he so worried?” Jan asks Sam in a whisper while Steve dials. “It’s not like Tony can’t take care of himself...most of the time…”  


“First week with the mini Avenger,” Sam whispers back.  


“Oh, that’s right. That did not even occur to me. Poor Steve. I’ve been there more than I care to admit.”  


Steve taps his foot impatiently while listening to the ringing.  


“Hello Steve,” says Tony in a miserable and groaning voice. “Finish the mission already?”  


“What’s wrong? Why am I hearing the tower is down? Are you and Mari okay?”  


“You want to know why the tower is down?” Tony asks, turning indignant. “The tower is down because the system I have spent countless hours and millions of dollars on making unhackable GOT HACKED!”  


“How is that possible?”  


“Because the universe loves to laugh at me!” Tony snaps.  


“What’s the damage?”  


“You mean aside from my pride!?! Well I’m trying to seal up a hole in my security I didn’t even know was there and Jarvis continues to blare the Pokemon theme song every time someone says or spells “Gotcha”!”  


All of a sudden, Steve hears music blare in the background and a voice yell, “GOTTA CATCH ‘E-“  


“MUTE! MUTE! FOR THE LOVE OF ROBOTICS MUTE!” Tony shrieks.  


“That sounds like a lot of work for a childish prank.” Steve says when the music dies. “That’s all that’s wrong?”  


“No Steve. The cherry on the sundae is all this was done by a five year old.” Steve heard a thump. Most likely Tony’s forehead hitting the table.  


“A five year old what?”  


“A five year old human child! Although the human part is still under review. I’m starting to think maybe she’s an android in disguise.”  


“Wha-? …How…wait, you don’t mean Mari do you? How is that possible?”  


“I DON’T KNOW! WHAT FIVE YEAR OLD KNOWS WHAT A SECURE SERVER IS LET ALONE HOW TO HACK ONE!?! UGH!”  


“But everything is okay right? The tower is still functional? Jarvis isn’t going to be down long?”  


Tony sighs. “I just shut Tower Jarvis down so I can weed out this virus. Once it’s gone I’ll reboot him and he’ll be back to normal. The tower is just in a sort of factory mode right now, while I work.”  


“Good. That’s good.” Steve gives Janet and Sam a thumbs up.  


“You mean aside from the fact that I just got schooled by a kindergartener? Yeah. Everything’s peachy. Oh, by the way, we need a new microwave and tv remote…”  


“What? What happened to the remote and microwave?”  


“Mari wanted to know how they worked.”  


“So you let her take them apart?”  


“No, I helped her like a responsible adult. A very stupid responsible adult because she later used the parts to fool Jarvis into letting her hack him.”  


“She hacked into Jarvis with a remote…and a microwave?”  


“And a program on a flash drive she had hidden. But she only used parts. Quite brilliant actually. She used an infra-“  


A large boom from an explosion and gun fire sets off outside the jet. Falcon and Wasp run out.  


“Steve?”  


“I have to go Tony. I love you.”  


“I lov-“  


Steve hung up the phone and ran back out of the jet and into the chaos. Tony and Mari were okay. It was time for Captain America to do his job. He shoots out of the jet and takes his shield from his back. He surveys the area and sees most of the commotion at the end of the compound. He rushes into the fray.  


“Report!” He calls into his comms.  


“We’ve got hostiles coming out from the surrounding forest. Two of the prison transports got out but they downed the one with Strucker. Agents are trying to get it in the air again. Hawkeye and I have it covered but we could use some back up,” Wasp says.  


“And by some, she means a crap ton. Like a Thor would be nice,” Hawkeye says.  


“Thor is buried under about a ton of rubble. The explosion caused the building to collapse. He’s not responding on comms but he’s still alive. I can hear him under all that,” Falcon says.  


Steve throws his shield and takes out two HYDRA agents. He catches the shield on the rebound. Before the other agents have a chance to change their fire he punches one in the jaw and hits the other in the face with the front of his shield. He sees the jet Hawkeye, Wasp, and a handful of SHIELD agents are trying to defend and runs towards it. “Any agents caught in the blast?”  


“Not as far-“ Falcon grunts with effort. “As far as I can tell. Looks like Thor got out the few that were in there before the building came down.”  


“Roger that. Hawkeye, I’m coming up on your nine o’clock. Wasp, you help get that jet up in the air. We cannot let Strucker go. Falcon, give us air support. If you can hear Thor moving around it’s not going to be long before he comes bursting through that rubble on his own.”  


The Captain throws his shield again. He hits an agent and dodges another’s fire. He catches the shield on rebound and rushes him. He checks him. He throws his shield and ducks. The shield hits an agent to his right and an arrow whizzes over the Captian, hitting a HYDRA agent behind him. He rolls and grabs his shield. He sees Falcon swoop down and takes out a row of men. A sharp boom echoes and Thor bursts into the sky. The god throws his hammer into the thick of the enemy creating a crater and throwing the men to the ground. That’s when the jet with the prisoners roars to life.  


“Got it!” Wasp calls.  


“Get it out of here! Now!” The Captain orders. He brings up the shield just in time to deflect a bullet.  


Hawkeye fires an arrow at the agent.  


The jet gets up into the air and Wasp rejoins the fight. She flits across the field. Men fall and get throw into each other as she fires blast after blast. Falcon swoops down and takes out another ten. Thor lands and swings his hammer into another agent.  


“Thor! Let’s ring the bell!” Captain calls, disarming an agent and swinging him into another one.  


Thor nods and makes his way to Captain America, tossing agents out of his path. He gets to the Captain and raises his hammer. Captain America raises his shield and braces himself. He hears a bang behind him, then feels a piercing pain through his left shoulder which is followed by the sound of a bullet bouncing off Thor’s armour. There is a repeated clicking sound. They both turn to look behind the Captain.  


A HYDRA agent had a gun pointed at them and was grabbing at his pockets. He pulls out an extra gun as he gets pummeled by a shield and a hammer. Both heroes catch their weapons.  


“Are you alright Captain?”  


“Let’s just finish this up.” Captain American holds up his shield again.  


Thor’s hammer comes down on it and makes a reverberating ringing sound. Captain America winces as fire rips through his shoulder but holds his position. The reverberations widen out and blast the remaining men away. The Captain surveys the area and puts a hand to his shoulder.  


“We’re clear.” He says into his comm.  


“Clear.” Falcon says.  


“Clear.” Janet says.  


“Clear.” Hawkeye says.  


“Good. Let’s round these-“ The Captain sways on his feet.  


Thor reaches out and steadies him. “My brother, let me take you to see a healer.”  


“I’ll be fine.” He shakes off Thor and starts to walk towards Hawkeye’s location. “It’s just a flesh wound. Gather these bastards up. Falcon, Wasp, fly up and survey the area. I don’t want this party to pick back up. Thor are there…were…the building…” He loses his footing and falls forward.  


“Captain!” Thor bolts forward and catches the Captain. “Steve!?!”  



	7. Chapter 7

Steve shifts the strap on his sling and then shuffles the papers into the folder in front of him. Steve, Thor, Janet, Sam and Clint are gathered in a SHIELD meeting room finishing their debriefing for the mission.  


“Ok everyone. That’s it. I have all your reports but Thor, if you need paper, just ask. I don’t think SHIELD can process this.” Steve holds up two long sheets of parchment written in what looked like quill ink.  


“Then SHIELD can stop sending their emissaries to interrupt me when I am attempting to woo Jane during the few ‘camping weekends’ I can get her to consent to,” says Thor with a tight smile.  


Steve chuckles at that. There was not much that could get under the Asguardian’s skin and what could, usually involved Jane. “I’ll pass on the message. Janet, thanks for helping us out. Nat is back from her mission tonight so the rest of you will be back in her capable hands for the rest of the week. Any questions before we leave?”  


“Yeah,” Clint says holding up his hand. “Is it true Stark got hacked by a five year old?”  


Steve sighs. “Any questions relating to the Avengers and their duties?”  


“Now that we apparently have to fear attacks from the Kindergarten League,” says Sam, at which point Steve hangs his head and rubs his throbbing shoulder. “Will our training be reflecting that? Such as drills in what to do during a temper tantrum or the use of the tickling method?”  


“Or the militant use of wet wipes?” Clint added.  


“Dismissed. I’ll see you all next week,” Steve says as he gathers up the papers and exits the room filled with laughing superheroes. He hears everyone file out behind him. After handing the paperwork over to the agent and gathering his bag, he heads out to the lobby. He smiles when he sees Tony and Mari and waves. Tony waves back but Mari, who is tangled under Thor’s cape, has not noticed him yet. Steve does not miss Tony’s smile slip when his eyes land on Steve’s sling. Steve puts his finger to his lips to keep Thor and Tony quiet as he sneaks up to the mass under the red fabric.  


“This doesn’t seem very aerodynamic,” she says. “Isn’t there drag?”  


“Oh Thor knows all about ‘drag’ don’t you big guy?” Tony answers.  


“Don’t make me strike you in front of your child Stark.”  


Steve kneels down and grabs Mari’s tender sides, causing her to let out a shrieking giggle. She scrambles out from underneath with a big grin. “Papa!”  


“Hey Kiddo!” Steve pulls her into a tight hug. He winces when she puts pressure on his shoulder.  


She pulls back and frowns. “You have a booboo.”  


“It’s okay. It’s just a flesh wound,” he says, not missing the deep frown on Tony’s face. “But look at you! Did Tony give you a makeover?”  


Mari now had thick rectangular purple glasses. Tony had also styled her hair so the frizzy mess was shaped more into swoops which combined with the Black Sabbath shirt and glitter jeans made her look like a little punk rocker. “Yeah! And look at the watch Daddy made me!” She held out her right arm to reveal the thick white band. She presses one of four buttons and green numbers with the time and smaller numbers with some sort of data appears on the surface. “Do you like it?” She spins around and gets her feet tangled in Thor’s cape. Steve’s arm shoots out and steadies her.  


“Oopsie.”  


“I should depart now before my attire suffocates your little one. Good day my friends.” Thor nods to them then turns and walks toward the exit.  


“Bye Thor!” Mari runs to the glass wall across the lobby to see Thor’s take off.  


Steve stands and Tony steps up to his side.  


“Since when is ‘I pulled a muscle’ the same as ‘I got fucking shot’?” Tony asks in a harsh whisper.  


“I never said it was a bullet wound.”  


“For you, flesh wound is code for shot but I don’t want to alarm you. Which is stupid by the way.”  


“Well I don’t want to alarm you.”  


“You get shot and you’re worried about-“  


“So you’re Daddy now huh?”  


Tony’s frown drops and he looks taken aback. “What?”  


“Daddy. She just called you Daddy.”  


“She…” Tony looks over at Mari who starts to run back to them. Steve smiles at Tony’s hanging jaw. Tony mumbles, “I’m Dad…?”  


Mari comes and looks up at them. “Can we go get ice cream now?”  


“Anything you want Kiddo.” Tony sniffles before taking out his sunglasses and sliding them on his face. Steve does not miss the moisture that had gathered around his eyes. The super husbands each take one of Mari’s hands and they exit the building. They end up talking Mari into shaved ice instead and Mari tells Steve about all the things her and Tony did. Including getting her fit for glasses. Tony had gotten worried when she kept running into the clear glass walls and had to lean in close to read text. After a call to Bruce she had been diagnosed with being, “blind as a bat” and Bruce informed them that worsening eye sight was not uncommon for people with her condition. When Steve and Tony see paparazzi start to gather outside the shop they collect Mari and go back to the tower. After settling in Mari went to playing with her erector set and Steve and Tony watched her from the couch. Tony turns on the TV to the news and curls into Steve’s side.  


“How’s your shoulder?” Tony asks close to Steve’s ear. He kisses Steve’s pulse.  


“Better now that I’m home.” Steve says keeping his voice low so Mari will not hear them from where she is playing. He wraps his good arm around his husband’s waist and runs his fingers up and down Tony’s side. He captures his husband’s lips with a deep kiss.  


“Don’t think you’re getting out of explaining by making me all hot and bothered soldier boy.” Tony says in between slow languid kisses.  


Steve pulls back and flashes him a smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He leans around Tony and looks at Mari, who had come up to stand in front of them, “What is it Kiddo?”  


“Are we going to Disneyland yet?”  


Steve’s brow crinkles and he looks up at Tony who gulps and gives him an uneasy smile.  


“Did I forget to tell you we owe Mari a trip to Disneyland?”  


“Why?” Steve asks with a suspicious frown.  


“I may have made a bad bet.”  


“You said we’d go to Disneyland if she hacked Jarvis didn’t you?” Steve looks at him with an unamused look.  


“What five year old knows how to hack!?!”  


“One who’s going to Disneyland?” she asks with a hopeful look.  


The super husbands look at her and burst into laughter.  


They again have convince Mari to hold off on the Disneyland trip till the spring. She was not keen on this plan at first but Tony pointed out that while he said he would take her if she won he did not say when. He was pretty sure it was the only point that had saved them from a tantrum. Steve’s wound ends up healing two days after his return. The rest of their vacation is spent with lazy days of playing games, impromptu dancing, obnoxious singing, and getting certain children to promise to hack into Jarvis no more than once a week. Their little bubble together soon gets popped when Steve and Tony have to return to work. Steve went straight to active duty but Tony took a more administrative position. He trained with the team but stayed behind from missions unless Ironman with a Tony filling was essential. Luckily there had not been any missions where Tony could not send in his suit and control it from the tower. Because of his new role Mari was able to sit in the Avengers office with him while he worked. Steve tried to persuade him into taking her to the daycare but he was adamant that he would not let other people raise his kid. He would not make the same mistakes his parents did.  


Which is why Tony Stark, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist, comes out of the elevator and onto one of the corporate floors of the tower, with Mari balanced on his hip, a Polly Pocket in his breast pocket, and a butterfly clip in his hair. He marches into the Pepper’s office with her secretary trailing behind him.  


“Mr. Stark! Ms. Potts is in the middle of a conference call! Wait outside!”  


“Shhh. Pep is on the phone,” he says and smirks at the bright red color that spreads over her murderous face.  


“You’re lucky that you’re holding Mari,” Pepper says as she hangs up her phone. “Otherwise I’m pretty sure she’d bash your skull in with a stapler.”  


“Nooooo,” Mari whines and tightens her grip around his neck.  


Tony smiles and rubs her back.  


“Nonsense. We already have to fake emergencies to get him down here. If I do that he won’t EVER get any work done.”  


“Excuse me?” he asks.  


“You know those proposals I’ve been trying to get you to look at?” Pepper asks as she takes a folder out from her desk.  


“Possibly.”  


“Well if you had paid attention to the reminders and memos I sent you, you’d know that it was today.”  


“And that this was a trap, probably.” Mari says, looking around the office.  


“Maybe I should start paying attention to those,” he says.  


“Great idea. You can start by coming to the meeting.” Pepper motions towards the door.  


“I was going to take Mari to the park Pep.”  


“I’m sure she will forgive me if I steal you away for a couple hours to get some important work done. Right Mari?”  


“Yeah.”  


“You’re supposed to be heart broken,” Tony whispers in her ear.  


“Oh. I mean. No. I am heart broken. I will never heal from such an assault to…um…my…um…sensitivities…” She stares at a rotating desk ornament on Pepper’s desk. “Can I play with your weird Ferris wheel toy?”  


“Help yourself.”  


Mari wiggles in Tony’s grip before he sets her down. She takes the Polly Pocket out of his breast pocket and goes over to the desk, poking at the ornament.  


“So how long is this gonna take?” Tony takes the folder from Pepper and looks through the files.  


“Two hours. Three at most. It’s in the Ion conference room.”  


He sighs and looks at his watch. He looks to Mari who is trying to secure her toy to one of the ornaments swinging parts. “Hey Kiddo, how about an early snack time?”  


“Can I haz apple chips?”  


“You already have her spewing out memes?” Pepper asks in a dry voice.  


Tony hands the folder back without a word and digs in the baby bag hanging off his shoulder. “Pretty sure sure I packed that.”  


Mari runs back to him leaving her Polly doll to ride the ornament alone. “And apple juice?”  


“Yes but if you have the juice you have to eat the kasha crackers instead.” When Mari twists her face into a disgusted grimace he says, “You have a carefully planned diet for a reason young lady, and you can’t live off of apples for your entire life.”  


“Challenge accepted!” She throws her arms into the air.  


Tony sighs and rubs at his temples.  


“Annoying when someone defies your carefully laid plans, isn’t it Mr. Stark?” Valencia says with a smirk.  


Tony shoots her a glare and leads Mari over to the sitting area Pepper has off to the side of her office. He sets the bag on the coffee table and pulls out Mari’s coloring book & No Mess Markers. She sits down on the carpet in front of it.  


“So apple juice or smoothie?” he asks, pulling out the two bottles.  


Mari gasps in horror at the thermos holding the smoothie and grabs the apple juice.  


Tony pulls out the bag of kasha crackers and sets them in front of her as well. “Come on, the smoothie isn’t that bad.” He takes a swig and cannot stop the involuntary gag. He glances down at her unamused expression and puts the thermos back in the bag. “I said it wasn’t that bad not the best tasting.”  


“Tony, we need to get to the meeting,” Pepper says.  


“Yeah, yeah.” He kneels next to Mari and twists the cap off her juice for her. “Now we are just going to be downstairs. If you need me go to the elevator, down five floors or ask Jarvis, and you’ll see me in the conference room to the right or just press your panic button.” He takes her wrist and shows her the button on her wrist monitor.  


“I will also be right outside at my desk, honey,” says Valencia.  


Tony pecks a kiss to her head when she nods in understanding. “I love you Kiddo. Ok Pep!” He stands and props his hands on his hips. “Ready to be bored out of my mind.”  


“Good. After you.” She holds her arm out toward the door.  


Tony files out of the door with the two women behind him. Over his shoulder he calls, “I’ll be back as soon as I can Kiddo!”  


“Okay!” Mari calls back.  


Tony and Pepper walk down the hall and into the elevator. As they ride down Pepper says in a soft voice, “Fatherhood looks good on you Tony.”  


A small smile sneaks onto his face as he glances at her from the corner of his eye. “Yeah well…I look good in anything. Especially the Mr. Mom look. It always gets the nannies swooning at the park.”  


Pepper laughs as they come out onto the conference floor.  


While Tony sits through the proposal Mari works in her coloring book, and sneaks a few apple chips from the bag. An hour passes when the lights flicker and she hears Pepper’s computer reboot.  


“Jarvis, what was that?” Mari asks.  


A loud garbled voice replies over the speaker.  


She puts her marker down and looks up at the ceiling. “Jarvis?”  


The same garbled voice speaks again.  


Mari tilts her head and stands before making her way to the door. When she reaches up to the handle the door swings open and she jumps back to avoid being trampled by a man in a SHIELD uniform entering the office. They look at each other in surprise. “Who the fuck are you?” he asks.  


“You used a bad word,” she says in a quiet voice.  


The man glances behind him and shuts the door. “I thought Stark was never here,” he says not looking down.  


“Miss Pepper called him down.”  


“I wasn’t talking you.” He steps past her and walks to Pepper’s desk. “Not you, there’s a kid in here. I think it’s Stark’s.”  


“I’m not an it.”  


“Just stay quiet.” He plugs a flash drive into the computer.  


“Is that to me or yourself?” she asks in a dry voice.  


He glares at her. “You.”  


“Just checking…” She stares at her feet with a pout.  


He shakes his head and looks back to the screen. When it seems he’s not going to continue Mari turns and reaches up to open the door.  


“Hey! What are you doing!?!” the agent snaps.  


She freezes and looks over her shoulder. “Um…leaving?”  


“No. Stand over here where I can keep an eye on you.” He points to his left, beside the desk.  


“But something is wrong with Jarvis.”  


“Your Dad is fixing him. Stay here out of his way.”  


“You didn’t even know he was here.”  


“STAY.” The man pulls a gun from his belt and sets it on the desk.  


Mari lowers her hand and steps away from the door. He continues to glare until she’s half way to the desk. He removes his hand from atop the gun and turns back to the computer. Mari stands where the man pointed and holds her hands behind her back. She presses the button Tony showed her on her wristband and looks at the computer screen.  


“What are you doing?” she asks.  


“Grabbing some files to help fix…um…the AI…thing…”  


“That doesn’t look like fixing Jarvis…”  


“Well it is.”  


“No it’s not. Those files have nothing to do with Jarvis’ system. That looks like a data-“  


“Do you ever stop talking!?!”  


“Yes…but I’ve been told I don’t do it enough…”  


He shoots a glare at her. “Now would be a good time to practice.”  


“Okay.”  


The man goes turns back to the screen and Mari watches him transfer the files. She looks between the man and the gun. He sees her stare and puts the gun back in his holster.  


“Does anyone have eyes on Stark? I doubt he’d leave his brat up here for long. Well how the hell should I know-wait. Let me ask the kid.” He turns to Mari. “You know where your parents are?”  


“You wanted me not to talk.” When the man reaches for his gun again she continues. “Papa is with the Avengers and Daddy is downstairs with Miss Pepper…he’ll be here soon…”  


“Shit.” He frowns at the progress bar displayed on the screen and looks at his watch. Then he moves to the door and opens it an inch. “The transfer is taking longer than you said it would…I don’t care if you can’t control everything, I’m gonna have Ironman on my ass God knows when and that’s if the secretary doesn’t wake up first.”  


While the man was distracted Mari went to the computer. On the screen was a progress bar displaying files being copied onto the drive. She looks up to see the man still looking out the doorway then cancels the massive file dump. She has enough time to copy a couple files of her choice before the man sees her.  


“Hey! Get off of there!” He runs back over and yanks her from the computer throwing her back into the glass wall. She yelps and curls into a ball as he yells, “Shit, shit, SHIT! What did you do!?!” The man jerks his head up in response to something she can’t hear. “He’s coming NOW!?! Why-” He turns and pins Mari with a glare. His eyes land on the band around her wrist. He kneels down and jerks her arm forward. He sees the red Ironman icon on the display. “Damn it. You little…how do you get this thing off?”  


Mari yelps as he tries to yank the band off her wrist. “Stop! That hurts!”  


“Take it off or I shoot it off,” he says as he reaches for his gun.  


Mari cries as she fumbles with the release. The minute it pops off it’s snatched from her and crushed under the man’s boot. Then she is being yanked to her feet and dragged out of the office.  


“Congratulations. You’ve just earned yourself a little field trip,” the man hisses out.  


Over an hour earlier…  


Tony leans back and fights back a yawn. It was an interesting proposal but damn did these scientists need to learn to spice things up. He checks his watch as the lights flicker. He holds up his hand to stop the presentation.  


“Jarvis, what was that?”  


Instead of the AI’s voice, he is answered with a garbled, distorted mess. Tony and Pepper share a confused look as he pulls out his phone and brings up Jarvis’ satellite uplink.  


“Hello sir,” says the AI.  


“What’s up with the tower Jarvis?”  


“I am afraid I cannot access that information sir. Something seems to be locking up all systems related to the tower.”  


“Pepper your tablet please.” Tony holds out his hand and Pepper hands over the device.  


He taps away at the screen and frowns at the information. Pepper leans over to look at the screen.  


“Everything ok?” she asks.  


“No. Something is overloading the system. And corrupting other parts…”  


“How is that possible?”  


“It has to be something internal. Jarvis has the best firewall out there.” He taps at the screen.  


“Mari was able to get in…” she says in a quiet voice.  


“We have an agreement,” he says in a dry voice. “Besides, she was only able to do that with Steve’s laptop…”  


“Again, internal.”  


“Yes…”  


“If it’s internal you should be able to see where it’s coming from right?”  


“I should be but the system is so bogged down I can barely do anything. I need something with more power.” Tony stands. “We’re going to have to cut this short fellas. Good work, we’ll call you.” He strides to the door and out into the hall. He hears Pepper say something to the scientists before rushing after him.  


“Tony. Tony!” Tony presses the up button the elevator and turns to Pepper with an arched brow. “Should I be alerting security?”  


“You’ll have to go send someone down. Intercommunications aren’t working. More specifically they’re not being processed right. You’ll get to the desk but they won’t be able to understand you.”  


Pepper presses the button again. “I’ll go down myself.”  


“No. Don’t. I’ve got an itching feeling.” Tony taps his foot.  


“That might be caffeine withdrawals. What’s it been? Five minutes?”  


“Always such a comedic relief. Why is the elevator taking so long?” He presses the button again. “If this problem has spread to the elevators and I have to climb ninety flights of stairs to get to my lab, I will throttle whoever is behind it.”  


Just then, his phone beeps with a message. He looks down at the S.O.S alert and bolts for the stairwell doorway, Pepper yelling after him. He ignores her and shoots through the door. He takes the stairs two at a time. He made it halfway up when he hears a door open followed by hushed voice.  


“Stop crying. You don’t make a scene and this will all be over before you know it.”  


Tony frowns when he sees the SHIELD agent escorting his sniffling daughter down the stairs. His eyes go to the tight grip the agent has on her wrist. “What the hell is going on here?”  


“The tower’s security has been compromised. I was ordered to retrieve your daughter.”  


“By who!?!”  


“Captain America sir. We were on a conference call with him when the breach happened.”  


“Well I’ve got it from here.” He takes a step forward but pauses when the agent steps back and pulls Mari with him.  


“I’m sorry sir but I was told to bring her straight to the director.”  


“I’m her father, I think Steve will understand.” He takes another step forward only for the agent to step back again.  


“I’m sorry sir, but I’m new. If I don’t follow orders exactly…well…you understand what position that puts me in.” A sheepish smile spreads across the agent’s face.  


Tony eyes follow the agent’s free hand as it drifts to his hip where he can see a holster. He looks to Mari’s trembling form and then looks back to the agent. Tony moves his hands behind his back and twists and presses in the face of his watch. The iron glove slides over his hand. “I think I do.”  


Then men stare at each other. In the next heartbeat, the agent pulls out his gun and fires. Tony dives out the way and fires at the same time. The man stumbles back dragging Mari with him. She screams when the man fires at Tony again. Tony drops to the ground and feels the ripple of air as the bullet whizzes past, above his head. He knows this fight would be going much different if the man was not trying to walk backwards up the stairwell with a struggling child. The man catches himself against the wall when his foot does not quite make it up a step. Tony uses the momentary pause to launch himself at the other man. They all fall to the ground and Tony grabs at the man’s wrist pointing the barrel away from his face. It goes off in the struggle and Mari screams in fright. Tony grunts when he gets a punch to the solar plexus and returns the favor by punching the man with his gloved hand. The man groans, dazed.  


Tony turns to Mari. “Mari run! Get out of here now!”  


Mari remains curled up against the wall, shaking.  


The man rears up and him and Tony roll down the stairs to the next landing. In the struggle the gun clatters to the ground and over the edge. When they roll to a stop, the man lands on top and Tony puts his arms up as the man hails punches at him. Tony jerks his knee up causing the man to lurch forward and Tony throws him the rest of the way off. As the man tumbles away Tony runs back up the stairs and pulls Mari up to her feet.  


“RUN NOW!” He pushes her up the stairs and she finally starts to move up the steps.  


He turns back to the assailant in time to see him get to his feet and run in the opposite direction. Tony launches himself over the railing and towards the set of stairs on the other side, a level down. He crashes into him and winces as he feels pain jolt up his legs.  


_How does Steve make this look so easy?_ Tony thinks to himself as he punches the man again, feeling the nose break under his fist. The man returns with a punch to Tony’s side. It winds him and he gets a punch to the face, throwing him to the side. The man gets up and delivers a swift kick to Tony’s stomach. He then unclips a small spherical device from his belt. He hits a button in the center of it and tosses it up the center of the stairwell. He rushes back and hugs the wall a second before there is a thunderous boom that sprays apart the stairs above them.  


“NO!” Tony watches in horror as parts of the stairs crash down past them. Tony goes to the railing and looks up. The explosive blew off parts of the stairs a couple flights up. “Mari!?! MARI!?!”  


Over the sound of crumbling rubble and the ringing in his ears Tony can hear crying.  


“She sounds upset Ironman.” Tony turns and watches him back up down the stairs. “What you gonna do? Catch the bad guy or save the girl?” With that he turns and runs down the stairs.  


“You son of a-“ A shriek and a loud scraping sound cuts Tony off. “Mari!”  


Tony races up what remains of the stairs. The steps fall away on the next level. Tony looks up and sees most of the steps above him have been blown away with huge chunks barely clinging to the walls. He hears a yelp followed by the sound of falling stone. He looks up and ducks back in time to avoid the falling concrete. He looks back up where it came from. His heart stops when he sees Mari trying to climb up a set of stairs hanging at a precarious angle. Her glasses are missing and he can see where her hair and clothes were singed by the explosion.  


“Mari!”  


She turns and looks down. Through sobbing hiccups she whines, “Daddy!”  


The rebar groans and tilts as more of it falls apart.  


“Noo!” Tony yells as he watches Mari slide toward the edge.  


She catches herself against the railing and clings to the bar. After a moment the stairs still but the ominous groaning continues.  


“Ok…ok.” Tony says in a calm voice despite his heart hammering against his chest. He takes a deep breath and removes his suit jacket, tossing it aside. “Mari, Kiddo, I don’t know if that landing up there is stable so I need you to come down here to me.” Mari is already shaking her head before he finishes talking.  


“Please Mari. I know it’s a big drop but you can make the jump. Trust me. I’ve seen you hyped up on sugar. You can make this, easy.”  


“B-but you’ve been limiting my sugar intake, and I can’t see, and-and my chest hurts, and I just want to go home,” she cries.  


“You can see shapes though right. Follow my voice.” He starts waving his hands. “Look over here! I’m the handsome moving blob. Can you see me moving?”  


She whimpers but nods.  


“Good. Just run and jump. You can make it.”  


She takes a deep breath and climbs to her feet. She lowers a shaky foot to the next step and moves from the railing, slowly releasing her grip. As she steps away, the structure gives another loud groan and jerks. She yelps and flings back to the railing. “I can’t! I can’t do it!” she screams.  


“You gotta let go!” he says as he watches the stairs start to peel from the wall, taking chucks of concrete with it. “I’ll catch you I promise!”  


He watches the fear on her face turn to hesitant resignation. As the stairs tip Mari launches herself forward and leaps across the drop. He reaches forward as far as he can and still keep his footing. She goes flying and as she starts to fall short, he gets a grip on her arm and pulls her to his chest. As he falls against the wall, the stairs on the other side fall away and down the eighty story drop. He slides down to the ground, letting out a long exhale. Mari sobs into his shoulder, shaking.  


“Okay.” He winces when she tightens her legs around his protesting ribs. “Next time Auntie Pep says she has an emergency…we’ll just let her handle it. That sound like a plan?”  


She nods and wraps her arms tighter around his neck. He runs his hand up and down her back as his breath comes back to him and his heart returns into a normal pace. After the thrumming in his head dies down and he can hear more than his own heartbeat, he groans while he climbs back to his feet.  


“Okay. Let’s head back. Daddy has people to yell at.”  



	8. Chapter 8

The thrumming of motorcycles echo through the parking garage of Avengers Tower. Steve rounds the corner at a break neck speed and comes to a screeching stop in front of a waiting SHIELD agent. He gets off and nearly knocks a pale and slightly green Bruce off the back in his haste.  


“What happened!?!” Steve demands. The minute he had gotten the call that there was an attack and his family had been involved, his heart had been beating a mile a minute. The fact that no one outside the tower seemed to have any information only frustrated him to the point where he was five seconds from punching through a wall.  


Nat with Clint on the back of her bike comes to a stop beside Steve’s. Thor flies through and lands next to Bruce as the frazzled scientist shuts off Steve’s bike.  


“There was a security breech to steal some confidential files and the tower’s systems were compromised. During the intruder’s escape he set off an explosion in the stairwell. No casualties, three injured. The intruder has yet to be identified but all systems should be back on line within the hour and the tower is secured.”  


Steve waits but the agent stands there silent, with his back ramrod straight.  


Steve’s shoulders tense and his mouth tightens into a thin line. “And!?!” Steve demands.  


“…And sir?”  


Steve makes an aborted motion to grab the young agent by his collar and shake him. Steve takes a deep breath and runs his hand down his face. He speaks in a tight controlled voice. “Son, I live here with my husband and five year old daughter. You really think I’m wanting to hear about the damn tower!?!”  


“Oh right. I’m sorry sir.” The agent looks sheepish and his face goes a subtle red. “Well while they were two of the three that were injured, as far as I know neither were taken to medical.”  


Steve lets out the breath he was holding as Natasha comes up to his side and asks, “You said three were injured. Who’s the third?”  


“I think Ms. Potts’ secretary had suffered a head injury when the intruder broke in to her office.”  


“Where is Tony now?” Steve asks.  


“Upstairs, seventy fifth floor. Elevator is down and the east stairs have been closed off. You’ll have to use the west ones.”  


Steve nods and runs to the stairs. The rest of the team follows and the agent returns to the lobby.  


“Wait, stairs?” Clint asks. “Are we really gonna climb seventy five flights of stairs plus another thirty to get to our floors?”  


No one answers as Steve starts running up the steps.  


Clint looks up the stairwell and groans. “You know, fuck that.” He takes out his bow and nocks an arrow connected to his belt by a tether.  


“Really Clint?” Bruce asks.  


“Stark can pay for the plastering.” He releases the arrow and it goes flying up and lodges into the wall far, far above them. He turns to Nat and holds his arm out. “Need a ride?”  


“Gladly.” She steps up and wraps an arm around his neck. With the press of a button they go flying up. As they pass Steve, she calls, “Hey Steve! Catch!”  


He turns in time to see her toss him something and vanish upward. He catches it and smiles at the grappler. He leans over the railing and fires the grapple upward. When it catches he hits the retractor and zips up after them.  


Bruce watches them whiz up with slumped shoulders. Thor steps up next to him. “May I offer my assistance?”  


He looks over and sees Thor begin to swing his hammer around by its strap. He groans as an uneasy feeling settles in his stomach. Despite his apprehension he steps closer and wraps him arms around Thor’s neck. “Why did we have to live in a tower…?”  


Thor laughs. “Because the mansion exploded.” With that they launch upward and Bruce avoids looking down.  


They get up to the seventy fifth floor in a fraction of the time. Before Steve even comes to a complete stop he swings over the railing and marches straight into the SHIELD Nerve Center. Everyone is busy and moving around like a hive. His eyes scan over the tops of everyone until he finds the styled brown hair he is looking for. He makes a beeline for him and as he gets closer he can hear Tony’s raised voice.  


“-had my kid, Hill! My kid! And then he fucked up Jarvis, all because YOU had a hole in your security!”  


“Don’t raise your voice at me Stark. He had all the right identification. We’re looking into it.”  


“Oh well that fills me with confidence!”  


Pepper who is standing next to Tony with crossed arms and tapping her foot in a rapid beat, looks away in frustration. That is when she sees Steve weaving through agents. She waves him over and leans towards Tony. “Tony, Steve’s here.”  


“Steve?” Tony turns and he stands a little straighter. “You sure got here quick.”  


Steve closes the distance. Now that he is closer he can see the dirt and blood speckled on his husband’s shirt. There is a dark bruise forming on his cheek bone and he has an arm wrapped around his waist. His attention gets pulled to behind Tony when he hears a small voice go, “Papa?”  


Tony turns and steps aside to reveal Mari sitting on the desk behind him. Her glasses are missing and her clothes are in a disarray. They are covered in dust and he can see parts of her clothes and hair have been singed. An EMT is pressing at her stomach and along her sides. Where her health monitor used to rest there is now a splint wrapped around her wrist. She squints at him as she tries to make out his blurry shape and he notices the tear streaks that have cut through the dirt on her cheeks.  


“Papa?” she asks again.  


“Yeah it’s me.” He kneels down next to her. “Are you ok Kiddo?”  


Tears well up in her eyes. “My chest and tummy hurts…”  


“She’s got some bruising and some damage to her catheter. It’ll need to be replaced,” the medic tells him. “Possible broken wrist. Nothing immediately pressing but I’d like to get her upstairs soon.”  


“And let me guess,” Steve turns towards Tony. “You’ve refused medical attention because you’re just fine.”  


“I’m not called Ironman for nothing.”  


“Tony…” Steve groans.  


“Tony,” Pepper says. “I can handle things here and Steve can look after Mari while you get checked out.”  


“Oh no. I’m not leaving till-“ Tony turns to glare at Agent Hill but is interrupted when Natasha comes up and pinches his side. “OW! What the hell!?!”  


“Go get patched up. Pepper and I can handle everything here. And if you don’t go I’ll just keep pinching you until you do.” Natasha says, ending her sentence with a pinch to his side.  


“Ow! Are you five!?! I’m not leaving until I find out who-OW!” Tony moves a step away and opens his mouth to snap at her.  


“Come on Tony.” Bruce interrupts and leads away him towards the stairs. “I’ll look at you myself.”  


Tony arches an eyebrow at his pastel purple attire. “Nice sweat suit.”  


“We left right after rounding up Doom’s bots. Didn’t have time to change.”  


Bruce leads him out the door but before it closes Tony turns back to look over at Steve and Mari. Steve gives him a thumbs up and nods. With that, he lets the door close. Steve turns back to Mari and rubs her back.  


“How you holding up Kiddo?”  


“I want to go home.”  


“I know. Me too.”  


“We can take her up now. I’m finished with my initial.” The medic pulls off her gloves with a snap and puts some of her instruments back in the bag.  


“I have a couple questions first.” Hill walks up and bends down slightly. “About the man you saw?”  


“He was mean, and big, and scary! What more do you need to know!?!” Mari’s voice rose with every word and at the end she puffed out her cheeks in a pout.  


“How about what he said to you? What did he look like?”  


“BIG AND SCARY!” Mari yells back.  


“Okay.” Steve stands and plucks Mari off the table. “That’s enough Hill. This can wait till later.”  


“The sooner we get her statement the better.”  


“She has an eidetic memory. Your statement will still be intact in a couple hours.” With that he nods for the medic to walk ahead and follows after.  


Mari glares at Agent Hill and blows raspberries at her over Steve’s shoulder.  


“Mari, enough. That’s not nice,” Steve scolds as he picks up his pace to hold the door open for the medic. Steve reads her badge as she passes, Callaghan. They walk up the stairs to the medical wing. Luckily it was only five floors up so Steve did not have to resort to zip lining.  


“She’s not being nice,” Mari mumbles.  


“We treat people as we would like to be treated. Not as they treat us.”  


“Mommy always said you should treat people like they’re out to get you. Cause they probably are.”  


Both Steve and Callaghan pause. Steve arches a brow. “She really told you that?”  


Mari nods and says with practiced ease, “Everyone has strings and you never know who’s pulling them.”  


“…sounds like a delightful woman,” Callaghan says as she turns back up the stairs and Steve follows.  


“Mama was the smartest person in the whole world! She knew everything. She taught me how to use a computer.”  


“Oh. Is she the reason we have to put a child lock on Jarvis?”  


“Yeah.”  


They make it up the stairs and into the medical wing. The floor was mostly empty and Steve’s eyes quickly found Tony where he was being examined by Bruce and talking to Pepper’s secretary. As they got closer Steve could hear their conversation.  


“-wasn’t your fault Val. He tricked a lot of people to get up there. I’m just glad he didn’t hurt you more seriously,” Tony says. He winces when Bruce puts pressure on one of the dark bruises peppered along his chest.  


As they come closer Valencia hears their footsteps and turns. “Oh Mari! I’m so glad to see you’re okay.”  


“Are you okay Mrs. Vulcrum?” Mari asks, eyeing the stitches along the woman’s forehead.  


Steve pauses. He remembers now the agent telling him Pepper’s secretary had been injured. Now that he had Tony and Mari close he felt a little guilty for not sparing the woman more thought.  


“Yes, just a little bump. I’ll be in tip top shape by tomorrow.”  


“Captain Rogers.”  


Steve turns and sees Callaghan motioning to a cot next to Tony’s. He nods and sets Mari down.  


Tony hisses when Bruce applies a cold compress to his side. He turns back to Valencia, “Take a vacation for a few weeks. Courtesy of Stark Industries. Paid leave and tickets for where ever you want to go.”  


“That’s not necessary Mr. Stark. Vacations just make me antsy to get back to work. I just need a day home with a cup of tea and bad TV. Thank you though.” She nods to Tony and Steve and gives Mari a little wave before leaving.  


“Ow!” Mari yelps when Callaghan removes the splint from her arm.  


Tony and Steve whip their heads back to her. Tony asks, “How are you holding up Kiddo?”  


“I want to go home.” She whines again when Callaghan moves her arm into the portable x-ray.  


“I know, we can leave once we get you and Daddy patched up.” Steve runs a hand up and down her back.  


“No! I want to go home now!” Mari bursts into tears.  


“Just sit tight a little longer Kiddo,” says Tony.  


Bruce hands Tony a couple pain pills and holds out a bottle of water. He frowns when Tony ignores it and swallows the pills dry. He takes off the top and shoves the bottle in his hand anyway.  


Tony arches an eye brow but takes a gulp. He turns back to Mari who is still crying while the machine gives a low hum and Steve holds her arm still. “Once everything settles down I’ll get you a new stuffed animal. You want a big one?”  


“Tony.” Steve frowns at him.  


“What?”  


“We’re not bribing her for good behavior.”  


“She just got blown up Steve. I don’t think it’ll cause irreversible damage if we spoil her a little.” Tony pushes Bruce’s hands away when the scientist tries to but a disinfectant cream on a cut on his cheek.  


“Then get her the toy just for that. Don’t say you’ll get it if she’s good.” Steve moves her arm away from the machine and onto the small table next to the bed when Callaghan signals she’s done.  


“I’m not saying that! She’s upset! I’m trying to settle her down!” Tony says, his voice rising in volume.  


“She’ll settle down once we are released.” Steve’s voice starts to rise as well and he straightens up, meeting Tony’s glare with his own. “How did this even happen?”  


“SHIELD let him in! He had a forged badge and ID and let a virus into the system when they scanned it! And then he proceeded to Pep’s floor where he knocked out Valencia and hacked into Pep’s computer.”  


“Why?”  


“I don’t know. I’ve been a little busy Steve!”  


“You don’t need to bite my-“  


“He wanted files from the database…” Mari hiccups.  


They look down at her and that is when Steve notices Callaghan has taken her leave.  


Tony leans forward as he asks, “Which database?”  


“I don’t know…it had lots of names and departments…”  


“Personal files?” Bruce looks to Tony confused.  


“Why would he want those? He would have already had access to them if he made himself a login profile.” Steve asks.  


“To SHIELD’s not mine. My system is better protected.”  


“Not by much apparently.”  


Tony jerks to his feet but winces and wraps an arm around his ribs. He shakes off Bruce who reaches out to lower him back to the bed. “Oh cut me a fucking break. I may rag on SHIELD security but it still takes a large amount of skill to get through.” Steve opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Callaghan’s return. “Sorry to interrupt but we need to put Mari under now. The sooner we replace that catheter the better. We’ll wrap her wrist as well.” She holds up a syringe of what Steve can only assume is anesthesia.  


Mari sobs a heartbeat later and shakes her head. “No I don’t wanna!”  


“It’s just going to be real quick Kiddo. You won’t even notice,” Steve says in a gentle voice.  


“No! I didn’t want them to put it in me the first time! Go away!”  


“Now come on. Settle down. You’re just going to take a quick nap. Daddy and I will be right there when you wake up.” He takes her uninjured arm and holds it in a firm grip out to the medic.  


Mari’s wails increase in volume as the needle breaks her skin. “Daddy! Daaaddy!”  


Bruce watches Tony out of the corner of his eye and sees the man’s face crumble. His shoulders drop and he takes an aborted step forward. After the syringe is pulled out, Mari’s sobbing quiets and she slumps against Steve’s chest with drooping eyelids.  


“Daddy…Daa…” Her eyelids close.  


“Mari? Sweetie?” Callaghan shakes her shoulder. When she is satisfied she nods for Steve to follow her.  


Tony watches them walk through door on the other side of floor. He sighs and slumps back against the bed. He pinches the bridge of his nose.  


Bruce sighs. “Tony-“  


“If you try and tell me this isn’t my fault I’m going to be the one hulking out.” He shoots Bruce a glare.  


“Fine. Beat yourself up. I mean, you only did everything you could to protect her and more.”  


“You don’t even know the full report yet.”  


“I don’t have to. I know you and I can see your fists. You punched whoever you were fighting, hard, and you took a lot of hits.”  


“And yet she’s in an operating room right now.”  


“For a very minor procedure. You’ll be upstairs watching Lazy Town by dinner.”  


Tony just hangs his head and buries his face in his hands.  


Bruce sighs.  


A second later Steve walks through the doors again with his eyes cast down at the floor. He rubs at the back of his neck and glances up at them. Bruce meets his eye and looks at Tony with a pointed look. Steve looks at his husband’s tense shoulders and the bruises and scrapes littering his torso and arms. He walks over taking off his cowl. Bruce takes the shirt Tony had tossed aside and lays it next to him. When Steve is closer they nod at each other and Bruce leaves with a reassuring squeeze to Tony’s shoulder. Tony looks up to watch Bruce leave but his eyes catch on his husband. He glances away and to his hands.  


“Jarvis should be fixed by the time Mari gets settled. I’ll start digging then. See if he left anything,” Tony says.  


Steve sits down next to him and takes his hand. “Let the others handle it for now.” When Tony does not answer he entwines their fingers. “How are you feeling?”  


“Now that Brucie’s pills are starting to kick in? Peachy.” He gives him a cocky smirk.  


“Tony…”  


Tony turns and stares at the door Steve took Mari through. “I’ve got three broken ribs and a bruised ego. I’ve been better.”  


Steve follows his gaze. He leans forward and tries to catch Tony’s eyes. “This isn’t your fault. You did-“  


Tony pulls his hand away, “I’m gonna stop you right there.” He grabs his shirt and slips his arms through. “Because today, while I was in a goddamn meeting, a man snuck into my tower, and assaulted Mari and Valencia. And by the time I caught on he had Mari at gunpoint and later threw a bomb at her. She got hurt. Badly enough that she’s in fucking surgery!” He jerks the buttons on his shirt through their holes.  


“It’s hardly surgery. Just a small procedure. She didn’t even stay in the hospital when she originally got it inserted. She’ll be okay.”  


Tony’s hands pause. “…you didn’t see her face Steve…she was so scared…we told her she’d be safe with us and I-“  


“Protected her as best you could.”  


Steve watches as Tony abandons the buttons, leaving the bottom half open. Instead he sighs and swipes his hand over his face and into his hair.  


“I don’t know if you noticed,” Steve continues. “But when she was crying to go home just now, it wasn’t me she called for. It was you. She wouldn’t do that if she thought you couldn’t protect her.”  


Tony glances over at him with his mouth in a firm line.  


“I’m not going to lie Pip. I freaked out, nearly throttled an agent when we got here because he wasn’t giving me the information I needed fast enough. Today was scary, for all of us, but it’s not going to happen again. Because we won’t let it.”  


Tony’s face does not change but Steve can see his shoulders loosen up a fraction. Steve’s mouth quirks up. He pushes himself up the bed and climbs behind his husband. With a firm grip he massages at his shoulders. “You need to relax Pip. Worrying isn’t going to do anything except give you even more grey hair.”  


“EVEN MORE!?!” Tony twists to glare at him. “SHIT!” He twists forward again and wraps an arm around his torso.  


“That was mean. I’m sorry.” Steve reaches behind him and grabs the discarded cold compress. He presses it where Tony’s hand is clutching his bruised side. He holds it there even as Tony rests his hand over Steve’s. Steve leans forward and presses his lips to the back of Tony’s neck. Speaking against his skin he says, “I’m glad you’re alright.”  


“I was worried you’d be angry at me for letting Mari get hurt.”  


Steve moves to rest his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “You didn’t let her get hurt, it just happened and that’s the end of that.” He presses a kiss to his husband’s cheek.  


“…I don’t have grey hair.”  


Steve turns his face into Tony’s neck to stifle his chuckle. “Not a single follicle.”  


As Tony starts to relax against him a ring comes from Tony’s pocket. He slips his phone out and swipes the accept button.  


“Sorry to interrupt sir,” says Jarvis over the speaker. “But systems have been restored to the tower.”  


“Good.” Tony straightens up and Steve frowns at him. “Start with a scan of Pep’s computer. Then I want you to scr-“  


Tony leans back when a large arm wraps around his chest and pulls him backwards. He’s about to protest when Steve speaks into the phone. “Have Nat and Pepper take over Jarvis. Tony is going to be off for at least today and tomorrow.”  


“Don’t I-“ The rest of his sentence gets swallowed as Steve crushes their mouths together.  


Steve hangs up and puts the phone into one of the pouches on his belt. He slides his tongue into Tony’s gasping mouth. Steve clutches him close, reveling in the rise and fall of his husband’s chest and the small hum of the arc reactor vibrating between them. Tony is the first to pull away and takes a deep breath. “I like it when you distract me from work.”  


“I haven’t been able to do it nearly as often as we want.”  


Tony smirks and leans in to bite at Steve’s neck, just over his pulse point.  


Mari was a gift to the super couple but the two had somewhat mourned the hit their sex life had taken. They were used to spontaneous bouts of sex brought on by a brush of a hand or a sideways glance. Now with a curious child roaming the apartment, they had to strategically plan even their evening rounds. And those too were often interrupted when Jarvis alerted them to Mari waking violently from nightmares.  


Tony surges back up and captures his husband’s mouth. He bites and sucks at Steve’s lower lip and the soldier cannot stop the groan it pulls out of him. Tony reaches up and runs his hands through Steve’s sweaty blonde locks, ruffling his helmet hair.  


“Oh! Um…” a voice yelps.  


Steve instantly goes ramrod straight. Tony pouts until he turns and sees the voice came from a nervous looking nurse. He straightens as well.  


“Um…I can come back…” he stammers.  


“No. What is it?” Steve asks.  


“There was a complication…”  


“What can kind of complication!?!” Tony demands, pulling out of Steve’s hold and standing.  


“There was more damage than we anticipated...”  


Tony instantly pales and sways on his feet. Steve stands and takes him by the arms to steady him.  


“The doctor is h-handling it.” The nurse scrambles to continue. “She’ll be okay but Doctor Callaghan isn’t putting in a new catheter.”  


“What about her dialysis?” asks Steve.  


“You’ll have to switch to hemodialysis. Don’t worry, Mr. Stark pretty much owns all the equipment on this floor so I’m sure we have a machine you can use.”  


“Anything else?”  


“It’ll take a little longer than expected but she’ll be okay to take home in the next hour or so.”  


Steve nods. “Thank you.”  


The nurse nods and goes back through the doors. Once they’re alone Tony falls back against the cot and buries his face in his hands.  


Steve sits beside him and reaches an arm around his shoulders when Tony says, “Distract me.”  


“What?”  


“Distract me.” He lifts his head and reveals the panic in his face. Steve tightens his arm around his husband as Tony’s breathing becomes faster and shorter. He feels the man begin to tremble. “I need you to distract me.”  


“I don’t really think we have enough time to slip one in before someone walks in on us.”  


“Then do something else. J-just…” Tony clutches at his arc reactor.  


“Ok. Ok. Um…I found out where Mari learned to hack.”  


Tony gives him a sideways glance. “Let me guess, SHIELD summer camp?”  


His shoulders continue to shake but Steve smiles as his breathing slows.  


“No. Her mother taught her.”  


Tony jerks upright and looks at him with a confused look. “Her mother?”  


“Yeah. She didn’t go into much detail but that would explain some things.”  


“That’s impossible…” Tony looks around and pats himself down.  


“Women can be good with computers too Tony.”  


“That’s not what I mean. Give me back my phone.”  


“You’re not working.”  


“When do I ever? Give me my phone.”  


Steve sighs and hands the phone back to him.  


He watches with an arched brow as he brings Jarvis up. “Jarvis, pull up the file we have on Margaret Pállson.”  


“You have a file on Mari’s mother?”  


Information swamps the screen on Tony’s phone. “You really think I was satisfied with just the paperwork social services gave us? They didn’t even have her birth certificate.”  


Steve nods. He should not really be surprised. The amount of information they had been given consisted of mostly her medical information, past incidents with foster families, and the reason she had been removed from her great Aunt and great Uncle. The rest of her information was annoyingly either missing from their databases or stashed away in some unorganized archive on paper. It had driven the inventor up a wall when he had tried to look into Mari’s family history. Steve supposed he now knew why his husband had seemed to have dropped the issue overnight.  


“This doesn’t make sense,” Tony says swiping through files. “She was a stay at home mom with no education higher than a GED.”  


“Maybe she worked with computers as a hobby. My mother taught herself how to quilt.”  


“No offense Babe, but advanced computer algorithms are little more complex than quilting patterns.”  


“Mari is smart. Maybe her mother taught her the basics and theories and she adapted.”  


“I doubt it. She’s smart but she’s five. Three and younger at the time. And she learns mostly by sight. Someone had to show her. Look at this.” Tony presses his palm to his phone and lifts up. Two files that had been displayed on the screen pop up into holographic projections. The faces of Mari’s parents stare back with a chunk of information listed next to her father and only a few points next to her mother. “They have enough information to convince the casual eye they are normal US citizens that lived in their three bedroom, two bathroom home with their toddler.”  


“And to the paranoid eye that needs to get some rest?”  


Tony pouts at him but says, “Notice how there is a lot of information for Peter but not a lot for his wife?”  


“Yeah?”  


“She has all the basics to establish that she exists.”  


Steve looks at the list and frowns. “But normal people have more than just the basics.”  


Tony winks. “You just earned yourself an enthusiastic blowjob Big Boy.”  


“When aren’t they enthusiastic?” Steve smirks.  


Tony blows him a kiss and turns back to his phone. “Jarvis run Margaret’s picture through SHEILD’s database.”  


“Which database sir?”  


“All of them.”  


“That will take quite a bit of time sir.”  


“Then you better get on it Jarvis and while you’re at it run Mari and Peter’s as well.”  


“Right away sir.”  


“Come on Tony! Don’t tell me you think Mari comes from a family of spies.”  


“Of course not.” Tony slides the phone back into his pocket. “I’m pretty sure it was just her mother. Her father worked for Osborne though so I’m sure he has more than one skeleton in his closet.”  


“Not everyone who works for Osborne sold their souls to the devil.”  


“No, just his top scientists.” Tony leans back and gives him a tight smile.  


“So let me get this straight. You think Mari is the love child of a super spy and an evil scientist and may have been trained to infiltrate our family?” The smile on his face slips away as Tony stays quiet. “Tony?”  


“We’ve already put a target on her back because of who we are. I need to know if there’s another we can’t see…”  


Steve wraps an arm around his husband and pulls him close. He buries his face in the gelled brown hair. “She’ll be okay Tony.”  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some information that will be dispersed in this chapter I feel the need to make a disclaimer so...  
> Disclaimer:  
> Mari started out as Petra Parker aka fem!Peter Parker. As I kept developing the story though it got so far from Peter Parker's background I felt that she needed to be renamed. That being said though she still shares some similarities with him i.e. fluffy hair, dorkable-ness, an Uncle Ben, and an Aunt May. Stick around to see if you can spot any other similarities.

Steve rips open the package of bacon and throws the strips into the pan with a loud sizzle. Sam hands him another pack that he rips open to add to the pan. While they sizzle away he takes the bowl of egg mixture Sam hands him to pour in a separate pan and scramble.  


“You expecting an army?” Sam asks.  


“Just an Asgardian.”  


“I hope you have a small beast in that oven.”  


Steve pauses in scrambling to lean over and open the oven. Inside Sam can see a roasted chicken. Steve smirks, closes the door, and goes back to the eggs and bacon.  


“Look at you, a few cook books and a couple Rachael Ray marathons and you’re a professional.”  


“The chicken was pre-seasoned. I just put it in the oven.”  


“How’s Tony and the Lieutenant doing?”  


Steve quirks an eyebrow at him. “The Lieutenant?”  


“The short stack.”  


“That could be either one of them.”  


“I heard that…” a voice grumbles.  


Sam and Steve look up to see Tony shuffling in with a dozing Mari on his hip. He’s in his sweats and black a shirt with his arc reactor shining through and Mari’s glasses hanging off the collar. Steve smiles to see Mari still in her Captain America pajamas with the sleeve straining around the cast on her arm.  


“Good to see you two are finally up.”  


“Well one of us is.” Tony slides onto a bar stool and perches Mari on his leg. He gives her a light bounce and winces at the ache his ribs give. “Hey. Up and at ‘em. If I have to be up so do you.”  


“Noooooo,” she whines.  


“How you doing man?” Sam asks, leaning against the counter.  


“Still p-“ He glances at the stern frown Steve gives him. “Proper angry someone messed with my tower.”  


“Proper angry huh?” Sam says in a fake British accent. He looks to Mari whose head is resting on Tony’s shoulder. “What about you luv? You right as rain yet?”  


“Do you honestly think Brit’s sound like that?” Steve asks as he pulls Mari’s medication out from the cupboard and sets it in front of Tony.  


She scrunches up her nose at the pills and turns her face back into Tony’s shoulder. “I wanna go back to bed.”  


“Me too, but trust me, Captain Protocol won’t let us. No matter how many favors you offer.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Steve as he portions out the medication.  


Steve ignores him and continues to plate the eggs and bacon but a light blush colors his face.  


“Good to know having a kid hasn’t dampened your levels of disgusting.” Sam puts drinks in front of everyone and makes a gagging face towards Mari who giggles.  


While she is distracted Tony pops a pill through her wide smile and clamps a hand over it before she can spit it out. He holds up a glass of apple juice in front of her. “You going to cooperate this morning?” With a pout Mari takes the glass and washes down the pill. She coughs and Tony rubs her throat. “I know. Just a couple more.” He holds the remaining pills in front of her.  


“Mr. Barton sir.” Jarvis announces.  


As Clint comes around the corner he announces, “Okay, I’ve got something to tell you but first,” He sits at a stool. “What’s for breakfast?”  


Steve puts a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Sam and Clint. While Clint stares at the contents Steve sets two plates in front of Tony and Mari and slides his own onto the counter so he can eat across from them, standing. He reaches across and ruffles Mari’s hair once she downs the last of her medication.  


“Egg whites? Seriously? Are we superheroes or fucking geriatrics?” Clint demands but the sound of a register going ka-ching sounds over him. “…what the fuck?” The sound goes off again.  


“That’s Jarvis. I’ve set it up where if anyone cusses, he makes that sound to let people know they owe the cuss jar a dollar.” Tony smirks and puts Mari’s plastic fork in her hand when she does not start eating. She starts putting scoops of egg in her mouth with slow movements.  


“What cuss jar!?!” Clint demands.  


Steve pauses in his eating to go to the fridge. He grabs a large pickle jar off the top and sets it on the counter in front of the slack jawed archer. He turns it so the paper label taped to the front reading “Cuss Jar” is forward. Steve goes back to his plate and says, “It only applies to this floor and any room that one-“ He points at Mari with his fork. “-is on.”  


“That is old school. I don’t think I’ve seen one since I visited my grandmother.” Sam tries to stifle his laughter.  


“I changed a lot to fit into this time but my mother always taught me you don’t cuss in front of a lady, and dang it, people are gonna treat my girl like a gosh darn lady.” Steve stuffs a large bite of eggs in his mouth.  


“Gosh darn? Dang it? Listen to yourself! Soon you’ll have us saying things like ‘the bee-knees’ or ‘gee willikers’,” Clint says.  


“Would it kill you to find a new vocabulary that doesn’t involve cussing?” Steve asks.  


Clint puts down his fork and signs, ‘This count as new fucking vocab?’ He throws up his hands when he hears ka-ching and Sam chokes on his bacon as he breaks into laughter.  


“I added sign language just for you buddy,” Tony says with a wide smile.  


Clint gives him the bird and the sound bite goes off as Steve launches his arm across the counter to cover Mari’s eyes. “BARTON!”  


“She doesn’t have her glasses on, it’s not like she can see me.” Clint turns back to his plate.  


“Were you doing this?” Mari holds up her index finger. Tony and Steve glare daggers at him.  


“…ok so I shouldn’t be around kids. Sue me!” Clint goes back to his plate and Steve removes his hand from Mari’s eyes.  


Sam coughs and washes his food down with a swig of juice. His laughter dies down and he asks, “So, you said earlier you had something to say?”  


“Oh yeah. Fury is gonna be up here soon.”  


“You couldn’t lead with that?” Steve asks.  


“He say when?” Tony asks.  


“Director Fury sir,” Jarvis announces.  


“Now apparently,” Sam mumbles.  


Fury walks into the penthouse and Steve notices a think folder under his arm.  


“Hey there Eye Patch Pete. Anything on Agent Not-an-agent?” Tony smirks.  


“We are still gathering intel. I’m here to actually talk to you about a search you ran yesterday.” He holds up the folder.  


Tony and Steve share a look. Tony looks to Mari and says, “Why don’t you and Sam go finish breakfast out on the deck. You can bird watch with him and he can tell you bird facts.”  


“Let me take her.” Clint takes Mari from Tony and props her on his hip. “I can teach you sign language.” He slips her glasses off the front of Tony’s shirt and puts them on her face. As he heads towards the door they hear him say, “We’ll start with F and U.”  


“BARTON!” Steve and Tony yell after him.  


“What? How do u expect us to spell ‘fun’ without f and u?” He winks at them before going out the glass door.  


Sam stands and grabs their plates. “For the record, just because my uniform has wings on it doesn’t mean I’m a bird enthusiast.”  


“Are you sure? Because Pym dresses up like an ant and his obsession with the creatures is a little kookoo.”  


Sam rolls his eyes and leaves.  


“So what’s in the folder?” Steve asks.  


“You’re search results,” says Fury who tosses the inch thick file onto the counter between them.  


“Jarvis said there were no results.” Tony frowns and opens the file.  


“On the servers. We keep these files as a hardcopy and if someone makes a search relating to them I hear about it. Can’t hack paper.”  


“You owe me a BJ Rogers. Most of these files are on Peter.” Tony says without looking at Steve.  


“We gather information on anyone looking into the super solider serum.”  


Steve’s head shoots up and he glances at Fury before he meets Tony’s eyes. Tony reaches over and lays his hand over Steve’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. Anything involving the super soldier serum seemed to always go to shit for those involved and Steve never could explain the feeling of guilt that came with it.  


Steve turns back to Fury, “How close did he get?”  


“Not entirely sure. Oscorp is pretty good at not airing ALL it’s dirty laundry besides, the good doctor wasn’t on our radar until his profile disappeared from our database. Repeatedly.”  


Tony quirks an eyebrow. “Repeatedly? As in more than once?”  


“That’s the definition of repeatedly is it not Stark.”  


Tony’s face twists into a scowl but before he can say anything Steve asks, “So Oscorp or somebody kept removing his profile every time you added it?”  


“My money is on one Margaret Liddel.” He steps closer and pulls out a sheet from the folder with her picture on it. “Not long after the two became engaged we started having problems with the system. Files would go missing, they’d be altered, corrupted, you name it, it happened and Paulson’s file was always one of the ones affected. The more we looked into it the less we found.”  


“Good to know you have as much on her as me.” He holds up the half blank sheet.  


“We could never connect her with anything solid, but I have my suspicions.”  


“Which are?” Steve asks.  


“Few cyberattacks over the years that left her targets’ head spinning so fast they couldn’t tell their pie holes from their assholes.” Ka-ching sounds. “What the fuck was that?” Another ring.  


“The curse jar count. You owe two bucks.” Tony holds the jar out to the director.  


Fury arches an eyebrow. “Seriously?” He pulls out his wallet and puts two bills in. Tony sets the jar back on the counter. “You gonna bring your kid out here to sell me cookies next?”  


“Oh good, so we can come to you at the start of cookie season?” Tony smirks.  


“Since she died, have the attacks stopped?” Steve asks.  


“Your kid hasn’t been removed from our system yet. Neither have her great Aunt and great Uncle.”  


“You’ve got them in your system too?”  


“You never know how deep these things go Captain. Besides I’m surprised you’re not keeping an eye on them yourselves.”  


“Why would we?”  


“Because they’ve been fighting the court decision that said they were unfit guardians. Filed yet another complaint this week.” Tony says.  


“You’ve been checking in on them?” Steve demands.  


“Of course I have.”  


“And you didn’t think to tell me?”  


“There was nothing to tell you. They’ve been filing complaints, social services keeps turning them down. They’re still unfit to care for her, they still don’t have custody, and they still have yet to contact Mari.”  


“You still need to tell me stuff like this. I’m your husband, her father, I need to know these things Tony.”  


“There’s nothing you don’t already know! Nothing’s changed. Her case is the same as when we adopted her!”  


Fury coughs loudly and they turn to look at him. “As thrilling as it is to watch you two work through your sexual tension I do have an agency to run. Expect Agent Romanov to fill you in on the attack, she’s acting as liaison for the Avengers for this incident.” He turns and walks to the exit, his long leather coat billowing out behind him.  


Steve nods. “Thanks for the information.”  


“If you really want to thank me,” Fury calls over his shoulder. “Next time, adopt a kid whose parents aren’t on my watch list.”  


With that he disappears around the corner and they soon hear the swish of the elevator doors opening and closing. Steve scratches at the back of his neck with a heavy sigh. He stares down at the papers scattered across the counter between him and Tony. He looks at Tony from under his lashes. Tony glances up and catches his eye.  


Tony groans. “Okay, lay it on me.”  


“Lay what on you?”  


He throws his arms up. “For not telling you that I was looking into Ben Paulson and Mae Parker. That I am still looking into them.”  


“Wait, ‘still’?”  


“…child services case was…shaky…at best.”  


“They told us they weren’t giving her the medical care she needed.”  


“And they weren’t…because they couldn’t afford it…It was ruled as neglect…” He starts gathering the papers back into the folder.  


“Why am I just hearing about this now?”  


Tony stays silent. When Steve leans down to try and catch his eye Tony stays focused on the papers in his hands. Steve watches him, trying to find an answer in his tense shoulders, or the deep frown etched in his face. Tony continues to avoid his eyes and Steve sighs. He runs his hand through his hair and scratches the back of his head. They both look towards the glass wall that looks out to the deck when they hear something tap against it. They look up in time to see an ice cube flying away from the glass in two parts. One half ends up landing in an empty cup Mari is holding, the other in one Sam is holding a foot away. Mari’s eyes widen at the trick shot and she bounces up and down.  


Steve smiles as he watches her set the cup down and runs to Clint’s side. Tony jumps off the stool when she trips over her feet getting there. She pops back up off the floor and says something to Clint that has her mouth moving a mile a minute as she pushes her glasses back up her face. Steve relaxes when she shows no signs of being harmed. His eyes trail down Tony’s arm to the tight grip on the counter’s edge. He looks at his face and sees the faintest sign of panic in his husband’s eye.  


Steve sighs and hangs his head as realization hits him. “You didn’t tell me because you think I’d say we should help them get custody back.”  


“Aren’t you?” Tony glares at him. “That would be the right thing to do and you’re all about ‘doing the right thing’.”  


“…that doesn’t mean I want to give her up.”  


“But you will because you’re Captain Fucking American.” The sound is halfway through its cycle when he snaps, “Jarvis mute.”  


“Nobody says we’d have to give up custody but maybe she’d like to see them.”  


“And then we’re the assholes keeping her from her real family!” Tony spins to face him, his voice raising with each word.  


“They won’t replace you-“  


“Stop making this about me and my insecurities!”  


“Then why are you being so def-“  


“Didn’t I just say not to make this about me!”  


“I’m not making this about you! This is about us!” Steve realizes he’s yelling by the end but he can’t find it in him to care.  


“Then why aren’t you acting like it’s bothering you!?!”  


“Because losing my head will only make me more scared than I already am!”  


Tony clenches his jaw and stares at his husband.  


Steve lowers his voice and says, “I want to lose Mari as much as you do Pip…but they’re her family. Despite how terrible your father was wouldn’t you give anything to see him and your mother again? I know I would if I could see anyone from my old life. Finding out Peggy was still alive, seeing her…Letting Mari see them could do her some good.”  


“I’m not giving her up.”  


“Nobody says we have to. Maybe they’d agree to letting us keep custody if we allow visitation.”  


“They’ve been fighting the decision ever since she was taken away. If they had the money they’d probably go to court. Letting them close will only give them an opportunity to find a way to have our custody revoked.”  


“You had a tough day yesterday. Lets talk about this another time. Think on it.”  


“I don’t need to think about it.”  


They stare at each other in silence. Steve watches Tony’s jaw clench and unclench. He doesn’t know how long they stand there staring at each other but a sudden booming voice makes them jump in surprise.  


“Greetings my brothers in arms!” Thor comes around the corner dressed in a loose cotton tunic and blue board shorts. The smile on his face droops when he sees the two stiff men looking at him. “I fear I may have interrupted something.”  


Steve opens his mouth to reply but Tony interrupts. “Don’t worry about it big guy.” Tony swoops up the folder and gives Steve a pointed glare. “This conversation was over.” He turns on his heel and goes out onto the deck.  


Steve clenches his jaw and turns to the oven. He pulls out the chicken and puts it on a large plate with the last of the eggs. When he turns he sees Thor staring at him with a concerned frown. He sets the plate in front of him.  


“Don’t worry Thor. You know how we fight. We always make up.”  


“Aye but does the little one know that?”  


Steve pauses in pouring Thor a drink to look at him. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a high pitched yell of, “Thooooor!”  


The Asguardian turns in time to see a small figure barrel into his legs and wrap her arms around his knees in a hug. Tony comes inside after her, carrying the empty plates and the folder tucked under his arm. Sam and Clint follow soon after.  


“Morning greetings little warrior.” He bends down and pulls Mari from his legs, lifting her onto the counter. “How are you fairing after your epic battle?”  


Mari’s shoulders droop and she looks down at her cast. “It wasn’t epic, I ran away like a baby.”  


“You did what you had to, to survive.” Steve leans over and runs his hand through her hair. “There’s no shame in that and your father and I are just glad you came out in one piece.”  


“That is true, but I heard from Natasha that you did much more than that.” Thor says, leaning in with a knowing smirk.  


“I did?” She looks up with raised eyebrows.  


“She did?” Tony and Steve ask in unison.  


“Aye! Natasha and Lady Potts told me that while the scoundrel was distracted our young warrior snuck a ‘Medusa’ and a ‘Euryale’ onto his file device.”  


“Wait a minute,” Tony turns to Mari and sets the dishes and folder aside. “Did you sneak on the Gorgon Files?”  


“Yeeees?” Mari shrinks in on herself, waiting for the explosion.  


“HA! You brilliant little troublemaker!” Tony pinches her cheeks and brushes their noses together.  


She giggles and pushes at his chest. “Stop it Daddy! Your scruffy tickles.”  


“Um, you mind filling the rest of us in?” asks Sam.  


Tony turns to the others. “Ok, so the other day I showed Mari some project files we’ve been working on. I won’t go into too much detail but they do represent a large investment for the company. So much so that we added a few layers of security, which include a shi- a boat load of encryption and a virus that infects any device that’s not logged onto Jarvis and sends out a pulse with the location of where it is being accessed.”  


“So what you’re basically saying is we’ve got the bastards?” Clint asks excited, before going still and looking towards the ceiling confused. “Really? Bastard is on your list of approved words?”  


“Oh. No, sorry. Jarvis unmute.” Steve says.  


“Two dollars have been added to your cuss total Agent Barton.” The computer states.  


“Of course.”  


“You’re not mad…?” Mari looks at Tony with a tilted head and hunched shoulders.  


“Of course not!” Tony plucks her off the counter and gives her a toss. He catches her and gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  


“Ewwww.” She wipes at her face with her shirt.  


“Lets go get dressed and then we can go to the park. How does that sound?” When Mari starts nodding excitedly Tony looks out the corner of his eye at Steve who gives a subtle nod.  


“Can I get in on some of that?” Clint asks.  


“Don’t you have a job?” Sam asks as he moves past him to help Steve with the dishes.  


“That’s the wonderful part of being a superhero. You get shot at a lot but biiiiig chunks of down time. You know, aside from when your team leader is riding your butt with ridiculous amounts of training sessions.” Clint shoots Steve a dirty look.  


“Training is an essential way of honing your skills and a great way of strengthening bonds amoung teammates.” Thor rips off a leg from the chicken and takes a bite.  


“Thank you Thor.” Steve gives Thor a nod.  


“Why do you even want to come?” Tony asks, hitching Mari on his hip.  


“To remind the public who the coolest Avenger is.” Clint winks and gives them the finger guns.  


“Black Widooooow!” Mari returns the finger guns.  


Clint deflates. “N-no. Hawkeye…”  


“Oh. Yeah.” She gives him a thumbs up.  


“Actually Agent Barton, Agent Romanov requires your presence downstairs,” says Jarvis.  


“Now?” he asks.  


“Her exact words were ‘get your lazy butt down here before I come up there and drag you away by your self indulgent Hawkeye underwear’.”  


“Ha. Jokes on her. I’m wearing the Lord of the Rings ones.” Clint pulls is waist band down enough for the cartoon face of Legolas to peek out. “I’ll take a rain check on that trip to the park. I’ll just have to pick up nannies another time.” He salutes them and moves to the elevator.  


Tony shakes his head and sets her down. He pats her back. “Come on lets start our day too.”  


They head toward the hall where their bedrooms are with Mari running ahead. She only makes it a few feet ahead of him before she trips over her own feet. Her cast makes a loud clack as it hits the floor and her glasses fly away. Tony rushes over and pulls her back to her feet. He kneels and runs his hands over her limbs and head. When he opens his mouth to ask if she is alright she is already pushing his hands away and scanning the ground for her glasses.  


“We gotta get to the park Daddy. If we hurry we can see the man that makes balloon animals!”  


Tony sighs and picks her glasses up. He cleans the lenses on his shirt before putting them on her face. The moment the spectacles are on she is rushing off again. Tony chases after her and calls, “Slow down! I swear it’s like chasing a squirrel.”  


Steve turns back to washing the dish he has in his hand with a chuckle.  


“She is a lively one,” says Thor. “But she has trouble staying on her feet no?”  


“Yeah. We thought it was because she couldn’t see, turns out she’s just a clutz.” Steve hands Sam the wet dish for him to dry.  


“Won’t be enrolling her in sports then huh?” asks Sam.  


“Not unless it’s quiz bowl.”  


Meanwhile Mari swings open her bedroom door and runs in. Tony hurries after her. He wonders if he made iron boots for her if the weight would slow her down any. He comes in to find her digging through a drawer for pants. She holds up a pair that are bright turquoise with gawdy colored striping along the cuffs. Tony hated them but Mari and Steve were in love. Although, he suspected Steve only liked them because he knew his husband’s taste in fashion. She ran to another drawer and pulls out a t-shirt in a similar shade with a rainbow colored atom emblazoned on the front. She turns and holds the articles of clothing up for his approval.  


He fights back a smile as he stares at her excited bounce. “Pick out a jacket to go with it.”  


“Yay.” She lays them on her bed and rushes in the direction of her closet. She stops short and freezes.  


Tony watches her but she doesn’t move. She just continues to stare at the door. “Kiddo?”  


She flinches at his voice. With a glance back at him and down to the cast around her arm, she takes a deep breath.  


“…I can get it if you want.”  


“No. I can’t be scared anymore…I want to be a big girl…” With that she then moves to the left and picks up the shield from Thor. Tony watches with a quirked eyebrow as she holds it up and walks towards the closet again. She gets closer this time but as her hand reaches for the handle, he can see the tremor shaking it. He kneels behind her and puts his hand on the knob instead.  


When she looks back at him he says, “We’ll do it together.”  


She nods and turns back, holding the shield a little higher.  


“Jarvis, lights on in the closet please.” From under the door they see the light come on. “Ok. On three. One. Two. Three.” He flings the door open and winces when Mari jerks back into his sore ribs.  


Her tense shoulders relax and she lowers the shield when she sees only her clothes and shoes on the other side. He frowns when she rushes in and grabs the closest jacket and shoes. On her way out she shuts the door and shakes the handle to make sure it’s firmly closed. Once assured her frown immediately turns into a smile and she holds the articles up for examination.  


He forces a smile onto his face. The jacket is a little thick for the current weather but he does not have the heart to make her open the door again. They can just hold it if she gets hot and at least it is black. Black goes with everything. “Looks good. Need help getting changed?”  


“Nope. I’m gonna be a big girl.” Tony takes the shield from her and she goes to the pile of clothes resting on the bed.  


He stands and glares at the closet door. After all this time with them, all their reassurances, and love and she was still terrified of the damn closet. She still was not sleeping through the night either. Tony’s head rushed with ideas. Maybe he could bring Dum-e up from Malibu and set him up in here. That way she would not actually have to step into the walk in closet and the robot arm could deliver the articles to her. The thought was scrapped almost as soon as it had formed. She was terrified of something living in her closet. Best not to prove her right and actually put something in there. Especially Dum-e. The stupid arm would probably scare the crap out of her whenever it fumbled around. Or she would feel sorry for it and liberate it from its duties. Perhaps he could turn the closet into a rotating carousel? It would hold the same amount of clothes and would turn the terrifying black hole into a cool feature she would no doubt love. But that would be wasted space behind it. Tony stepped back to get a better view of the back wall and deposits the shield on the foot of her bed. There was enough space to add storage units off to the side. Adding built in cubbies and wardrobes would help to store her things and with a little demo, he bet he could have the closet turned into a bathroom.  


“Daddy?”  


Yeah, that was it. He could turn the closet into a bathroom. It need to be widened out but it should be easy enough to hook into the plumbing.  


“Daddy.”  


Mari would have to stay in the guest bedroom though while it was being built. While necessary, the room was much further from his and Steve’s than he would like. He could probably survive sleeping on a blow up mattress for a few weeks. Wait. No way Steve is letting that fly-  


“Daddy!”  


Tony looks over his shoulder. Mari is sitting on the bed in the clothes she had picked out. They stare at each other, waiting. He turns his whole body towards her and tries to read her eyes for what she may want. She looks down at her feet and wiggles them at him. That is when he sees her laces are untied. He smiles.  


“Please?” she asks.  


“Of course Kiddo.” Tony walks over and laces her up, unable to stop his grin from spreading wider. She is capable of multiplying 145.62 times 89.74 in her head but still stuffs the laces in her shoes if someone does not help her tie them. It was the little things like this that reminded him that no matter how intelligent she was, she was still just a little girl. His little girl. He had just come to terms with the fact he was someone’s father. No way was he letting her slip through his fingers. He was going to be a good dad, he already had a grade A example of what not to do.  


“Ok.” He finishes tying her sneakers then lifts her off the bed and onto the floor. “Go tell your Pops to change clothes so we can head out. And if he’s washing dishes still, explain to him what a dishwasher is used for.”  


“Okay!” She runs out the door.  


He shoots out the door after her. “And skip!” He watches her transition from a run to skipping. He sighs and turns to go to his bedroom to change clothes himself. He flinches when he hears her cast hit the ground again. “Mari?”  


“I’m okay!”  


He looks over his shoulder in time to see her round the corner. He then goes to his bedroom, going straight to the walk in closet thinking that he may be dealing with grey hair sooner than expected. He goes to his side and grabs a pair of old comfortable jeans that have a couple grease and oil spots on it that never came out. After slipping on the jeans he pulls open a drawer with a multitude of hoodies. He runs his hand down the row with dark colors and pulls out a dark blue one. It’s one of the cheaper ones but if they want to enjoy their outing they would have to stay low key. Not Tony’s style but on top of the long list of things Mari was terrified of, the paparazzi found their place on the list after swarming them outside of the tower once. He was looking over the box of frames when he felt a pair of large arms wrap around his waist and pull him up against a solid chest.  


“You want to tell me why Mari felt the need to explain the mechanics of a dishwasher to me?” Steve whispers into Tony’s ear, giving it a playful bite.  


A shiver runs down Tony’s spine. “Because you seem adamant on ignoring the existence of certain machines designed to make our lives easier.”  


“There are some things I just like doing by hand.” He slides his hand over Tony’s abs and down to cup his crotch.  


Tony groans leans back into him. “Where’s the Kiddo?”  


Steve mouths at his neck. “Being distracted by Thor so I can talk to you.”  


Tony stiffens. “And here I thought you were getting my motor running to have a quickie.”  


Steve stops and rest his head against his husband’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, for earlier.”  


“You mean for making me think I was about to get lucky for the first time in a week or for suggesting we give up custody.”  


Steve looks up to frown at him. “I wasn’t suggesting we give up custody.”  


“What were you suggesting?” Tony turns in his arms.  


“That we-“ Steve sighs. “Do we have to start this argument again so soon? I just want to go to the park with my husband and daughter. Please. After yesterday-“  


He is cut off when Tony presses their lips together. There’s no pressure, just the gentle touch of lips moving together, sharing the same air. After a minute Tony pulls away and holds up two frames. “Ok. Apple genius?” He holds up a pair of glasses with clear glass and plain black frames. “Or Unabomber?” He holds up a pair of aviator glasses with amber colored lens.  


“Better go Apple genius.” Steve takes the glasses and slips them over Tony’s nose. “We don’t want concerned parents calling the police about two strange men in hoodies and sunglasses watching the kids. Again.”  


“Yeah. Good thing we’re famous, otherwise that could have ended much worse.” Tony returns the aviators and picks out a pair of glasses with thick blue frames and puts them on Steve’s face. “You should wear these. They bring out your eyes.”  


Steve smiles and kisses a quick peck to his husband’s lips. “You know, sometimes I wonder if you agreed to have a kid with me just so you had one more person to dress up.”  


“You should have seen all the onesies I had picked out.” Tony chases his lips and coaxes Steve’s lips apart with a slide of his tongue along the seam. Steve groans and lets Tony’s tongue slide alongside his own. Tony pulls Steve close and rubs at the stiff nipple pressing against the fabric of the thin t-shirt Steve has on.  


In between quick partings for air Steve mumbles against Tony’s lips, “Y-you…said something…about…a quickie…earlier?”  


“Think the big guy can keep her distracted long enough?” Tony asks against his lips.  


“Boy I hope so.” Steve surges forward pressing Tony into the small partition separating shoes and accessories from Tony’s clothes. He ducks his head and sucks at a spot over the pulse in Tony’s neck and slots his leg in between the genius’ thighs. He smirks when Tony grinds against his leg and moans.  


“Sir-“  


“Not now Jarvis,” Tony snaps as he bunches up Steve’s shirt to run his hands over the sensitive sides.  


“Very well Sir. I won’t warn you that Mr. Odinson is about to show the young miss the ‘thrill of flight’ by tying her to Mjolnir and summoning it from across the room.”  


The two heroes freeze.  


“He wouldn’t dare,” Steve says against Tony’s neck but he can feel the cold dread seep into his stomach.  


He barely finishes his sentence when they hear Mari’s excited shriek and the sound of a lot of somethings hitting the floor.  


“Damn it he dared!” Steve curses as he launches himself out of the closet and breaks into a full run out into the hall.  


“I’m never getting laid again until she’s eighteen am I?” Tony asks, hot on his husband’s heels.  


  


In an undisclosed location…  


“Millions of dollars and years of research put into development. Months of planning. And you’re telling me that you let it almost fall completely apart at the seams because of some fastidiosa bambina!?!” the man demands, his voice rising as he nears the end, before turning on the pale bald man.  


“Calm down, Count. I still got most of the data you needed.” The bald man narrows his ice blue eyes into a glare and folds his arms.  


“We don’t know that and we won’t know it until we decode the decryption YOU allowed to be sneaked onto the device!”  


“Well that’s why you hire a master of disguise. So that way in the event they see my face you will have all the time in the world to do whatever you need while they chase a ghost.”  


“GAH!” He turns away again and back to the super computer and the tech attempting to break through Stark’s security. “I should have hired your brother instead. At least Kraven is capable of following orders to the letter.”  


The other man tenses and the muscle in his jaw twitches. “Kraven is talented in many things, clandestine operations is not one of them.”  


“Yes, because you’ve proven to be so very skilled in them yourself,” the Count hisses.  


“So imagine how much worse it would have been if you had hired anyone else.”  


The Count opens his mouth only to be interrupted by the tech sitting next to him. “Boys, your both pretty. Can I have just one moment of quiet? You’ve been at this for two hours and I need to focus. Believe it or not, I’m not tapping at this thing in an attempt create a sick beat.”  


The Count shoots one last glare before folding his arms behind his back and turning to the tech. “Are you at least close?”  


He sighs and looks over his shoulder. “I’ll give you a hint. I’m only a little closer than I was when you asked ten minutes ago. Now hush.” The tech turns back to the screen.  


The Count growls and shoots another glare at the master of disguise before marching out of the room, his cape billowing out behind him. “Hurry up. I’d like to take Stark down before the next century!”  


When the bald man sees the cape disappear around the corner he grumbles under his breath, “Ungrateful bastard…”  


“Just be happy he still sees a use for you,” says the tech over his shoulder. “Otherwise you’d be getting a close up demonstration of his death ray.”  


“There’s a death ray?”  


“Cliché I know but who the fuck really cares as long as his checks clear am I right?”  


The other man huffs and moves closer to look over the tech’s shoulder at the screen. “Is this encryption really that big of a problem? Surely you were already expecting some form of protection.”  


“Some form yeah, like body armour. This here? This is a fucking tank. That kid was either fucking lucky and grabbed the right files or is fucking brilliant. In which case do you do assassinations? Job security ya know, can’t be out done by toddler.”  


“Believe me, I’d give you a discount. That runt was a thorn in my side.”  


“I’ll keep that in mind incase Count Nefaria’s dastardly plan doesn’t take care of her.”  


“Wait, you don’t know the plan either?”  


“Nah. He’s keeping this pretty close to the vest. My job is just to get these files open and look for a way into Stark’s medical circle.”  


“That seems like information that could have been easily figured out another way.”  


“Ya’d think but apparently paranoia is a common trait in these rich folks. Couldn’t figure it out through my normal means so the Count hired the great Chameleon to get the data I needed. If it makes ya feel better we weren’t expecting the rugrat to be there either.”  


“But you can get the data? You can get through the encryption?”  


“Of course I can get through it. The Count only hires the best and the best I am. He wants a way to get at Stark, I’ll get him a way. No doubt about that.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this installment but not the overall story. This is only the first of many single stories that will create a larger arcing one. They can be read by themselves but will have elements linking them together. In this first one I just wanted to kind of establish their family. As I publish more they will be less fluff based and have some more plot. There is even a smut scene in the next one. So keep an eye out for the next installment.


End file.
